Seven again
by meischuyler0404
Summary: Imaginad la sorpresa de Ranma al encontrarse en la cama en la que debería estar su prometida a una pequeña niña de siete años mirandolo con sus ojos marrones curiosos.
1. Al otro lado de la puerta

Ranma agitó su pie nervioso sobre el suelo. Supiró impaciente como por cuarta vez esa mañana sin apartar la vista de las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Ahora entendía por qué su prometida se enfadaba siempre cuando lo esperaba. Pero por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa de los Tendo, él era el que la esperaba a ella. Y no le gustaba nada, por cierto.

-¡Akaneee!- volvió a gritar su nombre. Pero la respuesta fue de nuevo un silencio exasperante-¡Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!

Se humedeció los labios asiendo con más fuerza el maletín escolar en su mano derecha y metío su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Esperó unos segundos a una respuesta, pero nada.

Una mueca confusa con una pequeña preocupación creciente adornó su rostro.

-¿Akane?-preguntó esta vez sin gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase.

Comenzó a subir los primeros escalones dudoso, como si fuese una especie de trampa o algo así.

Después de otros instantes de silencio interminables, se oyeron unos ruidos extraños amortiguados.

El joven artista marcial alzó una ceja, aún más extrañado y preocupado que antes.

Los ruidos volvieron a escucharse algo más fuertes.

Era como si...como si alguien estuviera...vomitando.

Ranma reaccionó rápido terminando de subir todas las escaleras. Se acercó a pasos calculados, con una bola de nervios en su interior, a la puerta del baño. Pegó su cuerpo a esta e intentó no tartamudear al hablar mientras dejaba el maletín junto a la puerta.

-¿Akane?-preguntó en un tono más bajo-¿Estás bien?

El ruido de una cisterna fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Ahora si que estaba preocupado.

-Akane, voy a entrar-fue más un anuncio que una petición.

Agarró el pomo, y sin pensarlo más antes de que su temor y duda lo echaran para atrás, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

Se volvió a humedecer los labios. ¿Y si se había equivocado y ella estaba duchándose, haciendo cosas de mujeres o algo así?

Decidió abrir los ojos sin darle más vueltas, aún temeroso.

Vió a su prometida sentada en el suelo junto al WC, con las piernas encogidas y el rostro pálido. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriese completamente al pensar en el cuerpo frío de Akane en Jusenkyo.

-Akane-dijo su nombre alterado agachándose frente a ella.

La chica elevó su rostro para verlo a la cara, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su prometido, pero la angustia no le dio tiempo a pensar en lo tierno que se veía ya que tuvo que pegar su cuerpo al váter por quinta vez esa mañana.

Ranma frunció el ceño con preocupación y se acercó a la chica para recogerle los mechones rebeldes de su cabello mientras ella ya echaba hasta el alma dentro de ese váter.

Unos pocos minutos después de acariciarle la espalda consternado, Akane volvió a su posición apretándose el estómago con ambos brazos.

Ranma se quedó unos minutos callado sin dejar de observarla mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y pensaba que decir.

-¿Necesitas algo...?-habló dudoso y preocupado en voz baja.

Akane no abrió los ojos, analizando su pregunta, pero antes de que pudiese contestar, el chico se levantó como un rayo diciendo que iría a por su famoso remedio de los Saotome. O sea, esa asquerosa bolita negra que le dio la última vez. De verdad que la chica deseaba que eso funcionase.

Tan rápido como se fue, el chico apareció de nuevo frente a ella con un vaso de agua en una mano y la bola negra en la otra. Akane entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas, pero su prometido la miró firme como diciendo que lo tomaría quisiera

o no.

La chica tomó el remedio y bebió el vaso de una vez escuchando de fondo la reprimenda de Ranma por tomar el agua de golpe ya que volvería a vomitar y bla bla bla.

El chico la miró como la cabezota que era mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella, esperando que el remedio hiciese su magia, y en el fondo algo aliviado de no poder ir a la escuela y saltarse ese maldito examen de física. Volvió a concentrarse en el rostro ahora más relajado de su prometida que aún seguía encogida en su posición con los ojos cerrados.

"Hasta así sigue siendo linda..."-sonrió para adentro.

El momento se alargó hasta tal punto en el que creyó que Akane se había dormido por le cansancio, pero gracias a que no había dejaod de observarla ni un segundo, se dió cuenta de cómo abría los ojos lentamente para después deshacer su posición y hacer el intento de levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ranma levantándose antes que ella.

La ayudó a levantarse y la paró frente a él, preocupado aún.

-Ir a la escuela, ¿qué voy a hacer?-preguntó en voz baja frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Ranma intentó no reír con todas sus ganas. Dios, por qué él...

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- posó una mano en su frente levantándole en flequillo- Estas enferma y tienes fiebre, tú no vas a ninguna parte-soltó serio.

La chica puso una mueca de enfado bastante adorable para él y apartó su mano con un débil golpe.

-Hoy hay un examen muy importante-comentó con obviedad.

-Estás mala, Akane, ¿necesitas que te lo escriba?-levantó la voz-Tu no vas a ninguna parte.

Akane se separó de él molesta y con pasos débiles se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a hacer ese estúpido examen. El chico echó los ojos al cielo dándola por perdida para después plantarse frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Quitate de en medio, Saotome-espetó la chica con ojos aún cansados.

Ranma solo le sacó la lengua burlón y se pegó más a la puerta.

-Ranma, tengo que hacer ese exámen, y me importa un carajo estar enferma, dejame pasar-levantó la voz mientras intentaba alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

-No.

La chica lo miró fijamente deteniendo sus intentos fallidos cuando tomó sus muñecas firmemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Suspiró, sabía que era tonto querer a ir a hacer el examen en su condición, pero era muy importante para el acceso a la universidad.

Ranma la miró, esperando que ya se hubiese rendido.

-Escucha, ese examen es muy importante, si no lo hago, no conseguiré la beca para la universidad, Ranma, entiendelo-explicó apresurada.

El chico recordó las últimas noches en las que él había tenido que llevarla de su escritorio a su cama por que se había quedado dormida estudiando hasta las tantas.

-Arghh...-gruñó al aire mientras soltaba sus muñecas a regañadientes- Está bien...

La chica sonrió levemente, le dio un rápido abrazo acompañado de un "gracias", y como un rayo salió del baño hacia su dormitorio dejando a un sonrojado Ranma en estado de shock parado en la puerta. Solo esperaba que el remedio funcionase...


	2. Estúpido exámen

Akane suspiró nerviosa por cuarta vez. Su labio inferior tembló al mismo tiempo que sus manos volvían a moverse inquietas al compás de su pie derecho.

Las letras del examen en blanco se mezclaron y remezclaron haciéndolas imposibles de leer. Cerró los ojos, notando como sus párpados ardían en cada pestañeo. Tomó aire profundamente cuando una nueva arcada subió por su garganta amenazante. Se llevó una mano rápidamente a la boca cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que su saliva bajase de nuevo por su garganta, y por no levantarse corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

La arcada terminó con un regusto ácido en su garganta haciendo que unas lagrimillas se asomasen en sus ojos cansados. Agitó levemente la cabeza intentando no pensar en las punzadas de su cabeza y los retorcijones en su estómago, volvió a agarrar el boli que antes había soltado, e intentó leer la primera pregunta del examen por enésima vez.

Ranma cerró los ojos intentando no virar sus ojos hacia la boba de su prometida. La vio retorcerse en su silla y llevarse una mano a la boca intentando no volver a echarlo todo, y hasta un escalofrío lo recorrió a él mismo al verla así. Se llevó una mano a los ojos recargándose con los codos en su mesa y reprimió un bufido impotente.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza internamente al verla intentar responder el examen como si nada por ya millonésima vez. Parpadeó rápidamente mirando el reloj de pared junto a la pizarra suplicando por que las malditas agujas se movieran más rápido.

Su plan era simple. Akane terminaba el estúpido examen en cuanto pasase la clase y él la llevaba pitando al consultorio del Dr. Tofu. Fácil, claro, pero no cuando la cabezota de su prometida empeoraba por minutos. Y que estuviese justo a un metro de ella lo hacía casi insoportable.

Un ruido sordo junto a un chirrido brusco lo hizo levantar la cabeza inmediatamente hacia Akane con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Pero tan solo alcanzó a ver como la chica corría desesperada hacia la puerta trasera del aula con una mano en la boca.

Como un resorte, saltó de su silla y fue tras su prometida con todos los ojos de la clase pegados en su espalda y el grito del profesor de fondo.

"Será cabezota…"-frunció el ceño mientras corría por los pasillos con el único sonido de los pasos acelerados y torpes de Akane unos metros más allá y los suyos propios- "Bueno, si ella no salía de ahí yo mismo tarde o temprano la hubiera sacado a rastras…"

Le recogió el cabello con cuidado mientras frotaba su espalda apenado. La escena se repetía de nuevo en uno de los pequeños cubículos del baño de chicas del instituto. Ranma negó con la cabeza levemente de nuevo sin dejar de mover su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de la chica.

Akane soltó un suspiro aún con la cara dentro del WC después de unos minutos de tortura. Empezó a ponerse recta dudando de su aguante.

El chico buscó sus ojos castaños con la mirada al ver que el mal rato había pasado. Por ahora.

Ranma la ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente temiendo que en cualquier momento se fuese a desvanecer. Cuando al fin sus miradas se cruzaron, la peliazul intentó sonreír para hacerle ver al chico que estaba mejor a pesar de su constante mareo y su ardor en el estómago. Ranma alzó una mano para ponerla en la frente de la chica. Hizo una mueca con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación al sopesar la alta temperatura del rostro sonrojado de la peliazul.

-¡Maldición, Akane, estás ardiendo!-exclamó en un susurro quitando su mano con una suave caricia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cargó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y mientras ella cerraba los ojos aferrándose a su camisa roja salió del baño con paso apurado. Debía llevarla con el doctor en seguida.


	3. Preguntas sin respuesta y un sedante

-Le he puesto un sedante para el dolor y una pastilla para la fiebre, despertará en un rato.

Ranma miró al Dr. Tofu con los ojos abiertos como platos después de haberse levantado como un resorte de la silla de la sala de espera.

-¿Un sedante? ¿Ya está?

Se revolvió el flequillo frustrado. Casi una exasperante e impotente hora de espera para que saliese y le dijese simplemente eso.

-Sí, tranquilo, Ranma-kun-sonrió el galeno levantando las manos en gesto pacificador- Akane-chan está bien, solo parece un fuerte virus estomacal.

-¿Solo?-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Sí, solo-rió-habrá sido provocado por un alimento en mal estado.

-No puede ser eso-inquirió el pelinegro frunciendo levemente el ceño, impaciente-Comimos el desayuno de Kasumi como todas las mañanas.

-Entonces debió ser algo que comió anoche-sugirió pensativo el doctor mientras empezaba a salir de la sala seguido de un exasperado Ranma-¿Pero también comisteis la comida de Ka-Kasumi-san, no?-se giró preguntando de repente a verlo.

Ranma frunció los labios pensando. La pasada noche no habían comido en casa, si no en…

-¡Mierda, claro!-exclamó de pronto abriendo los ojos.

-Cuida ese lenguaje, Ranma-kun-

-¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Anoche cenamos en el Neko-hanten!

Tofu enarcó una ceja entre asustado y confundido.

-¿Y eso que quiere-

-Eso quiere decir que Shampoo y esa momia le echaron algo a la comida-bajó la voz con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Pero si fue así, toda la familia debería estar en el mismo estado que Akane-chan-resaltó el hombre ajustándose las gafas.

-No si esas arpías solo cambiaron la de Akane…-declaró firme con un aura violeta empezando a crecer alrededor con solo pensar en que la amazona había envenenado o hechizado a su prometida. O quizá las dos...

Terminó el pasillo en unas pocas y nerviosas zancadas hasta llegar a la sala de recuperaciones. La abrió con brusquedad y enfocó sus ojos en las camillas blancas hasta que encontró a su prometida. Andó rápidamente hacia ella para encontrarse sus ojos cerrados y su rostro calmado, y evidentemente dormido. Suspiró aliviado.

Bufó por lo bajo aún más frustrado mientras posaba su mano en la de Akane tímidamente. Tendría que hacerle una visita a las chinas. Y no iba a ser agradable para ninguno de los tres…

-¡SHAMPOO!

La chica de cabellos violetas levantó la vista de los platos que lavaba al escuchar el grito reclamándola. Arqueó una ceja confundida antes de que sus ojos se iluminasen como dos soles gigantes al reconocer la voz de su querido Ranma. Se secó la manos rápidamente en el delantal rosado que llevaba antes de salir corriendo y saltando entusiasmada hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Abrió los brazos ilusionada para saltar al cuello del pelinegro, pero él solo frunció más el ceño notando que si se mordía más la lengua empezaría a sangrar. Estaba enfadado. Más que eso. Estaba furioso. Sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos.Eran dos cielos negros que avecinaban tormenta.

Ranma la descolgó de su cuello con una brusquedad impropia de él, y la china lo notó. Notó sus ojos embravecidos y centelleantes, su ceño tan arrugado que hasta había encogido la nariz. Se apartó del cuerpo del chico titubeante y decidió actuar como siempre.

-¡Aiya! ¡Airen venir a salir a cita con Shampoo! Esperar a que yo cambiarme y-

El chico detuvo su monólogo con una simple mirada gélida que la pelimorada nunca había visto. Por un momento le temió. Tan alto e imponente comparado con su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Shampoo - el pelinegro avanzó hacia ella con un tono amenazante, firme e impotente- Así que dime que demonios le hiciste Akane anoche o te juro que no responderé ante mis actos.

Shampoo se llevó una mano a los labios delicadamente y reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿De qué estar hablando, airen? Shampoo no hacerle nada a chica violenta anoche-declaró con tono inocente y desinteresado.

-No me vengas con tus trucos, Shampoo, más vale que me lo digas por las buenas o te lo haré decir yo mismo por las malas-dijo con tono lúgubre inclinándose hacia la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

La china frunció los labios ante la amenaza y cerró los ojos orgullosa antes de hablar.

-Airen estar inventando cosas, Shampoo no saber nada.

El chico se puso recto tensando los músculos de los brazos haciendo que sus puños apretados se volviese casi blancos. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza frustrado mientras se contenía como podía.

-Muy bien-declaró potente mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera del restaurante-Si tú no hablas ya lo hará la vieja.

-¡Esperar! ¡Airen!- exclamó Shampoo andando temerosa tras del chico que ya había empezado a andar.

-¡Vieja! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!-gritó furioso provocando los cuchicheos de los clientes del local que hasta ahora solo habían disimulado no escuchar la plática de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué es todo este griterío, Shampoo?

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo dorado, la puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a la bisabuela de la amazona, que cuando se dió cuenta de la presencia del chico, sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, querido yerno? ¿Vienes a casarte con mi bisnieta al fin?

-No diga estupideces, vieja -soltó Ranma impaciente.

Shampoo frunció el ceño indignada aún tras él.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre, niño insolente?-preguntó la anciana amazona aún más extrañada.

-Quiero respuestas ¿Que le hicisteis a Akane anoche?

La anciana entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo a qué se debía el terrible enfado del joven. Solo podía estar tan furioso si se trataba de su maldición o de la chica Tendo. La amazona cerró los ojos empezando cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yerno.

Ranma ahogó un grito de pura frustración apretando los dientes con fuerza y encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Akane está en el hospital por culpa de algo que VOSOTRAS le echasteis a la cena ayer! ¡Así que ya me lo estáis diciendo y dándome una maldita cura si no queréis verme enfadado de verdad!

Ambas amazonas y toda la clientela del restaurante enmudecieron mirando al enervado artista marcial.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que haberlo hecho nosotras?-preguntó tranquila la anciana.

-¡Por favor…!-resopló Ranma echando los ojos al techo.

-Nosotras no le hicimos nada a la chica Tendo, ¡así que ya puedes irte con tus acusaciones a otra parte, yerno!

-¡Sé que fuisteis vosotras! ¡El doctor dijo que fue algo que comió de aquí!

-¿Y? Puede que chica violeta comiera algo que le sentó mal-inquirió Shampoo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pidió exactamente lo que siempre pide, o sea que no-aclaró el chico levantando la voz.

Las amazonas se miraron pensativas. La anciana levantó una ceja hacia su bisnieta cuando esta rehuyó su mirada orgullosa.

-...Shampoo-la llamó girándose lentamente hacia ella ante la atenta e impaciente mirada de Ranma.

-Shampoo, ¿qué has hecho?-repitió con voz más firme.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceó el chico destensándose confundido.

-Shampoo no hacer nada, ya haber dicho, bisabuela-repitió molesta.

-Shampoo-demandó Ranma dando un paso furioso hacia ella- ¿qué has hecho?-repitió pasando las palabras por su boca lentamente.

La china evitó su mirada intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-¡Qué le has hecho Shampoo!-gritó cogiéndola por los hombros.

La aludida sonrió enseñando sus dientes sin esforzarse en apartar al chico.

-¿Que vas a hacer airen...? ¿Pegar a Shampoo?

Ranma apretó los dientes soltando a la chica como si quemara.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

Y el chico se fue tan rápido como había llegado camino a la consulta del Dr Tofu, con un fuerte peso a su espalda y chispas saltando de sus ojos furiosos.

Shampoo sonrió maliciosa y satisfecha viéndolo marchar mientras su bisabuela a su lado la miraba confundida.

-Muy bien-suspiró la anciana cruzando su huesudos brazos -ya puedes hablar, Shampoo.


	4. ¿Dulces sueños?

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Akane? ¿No quieres que te lleve?

La chica volvió a resoplar entre divertida y enternecida, y rodó los ojos.

-Que si, pesado, puedo caminar yo solita.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos sin convencerse ignorando el tono frustrado de su prometida.

-¿Estás segura?-volvió a preguntar en un tono más confidente a unos pocos centímetros tras ella.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ya oíste al Dr. Tofu, estoy bien!

El chico alzó los hombros siendo impulsado hacia atrás por el potente grito enfadado de la peliazul. Suspiró aliviado sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla se le escapara al reconocer a la Akane de siempre.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!

Akane frunció los labios algo divertida y siguió caminando con paso ameno seguida por su prometido. Tras de ella, Ranma observó su espalda enfundada en uno de sus característicos jerseys mullidos de color amarillo pastel, su andar regular acompañado por el danzar de su falda carmín y su cabello corto que tanto le gustaba bailoteando en el aire a cada paso. Sonrió embobado de nuevo, la alcanzó en dos rápidas zancadas y emprendieron un cómodo paseo hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Realmente se había asustado. Y no le gustaba. Pero nada. Con nada más notar el más mínimo malestar en la menor de los Tendo, una pequeña astilla se asentaba en su corazón haciendo la herida más y más grande hasta que no podía mantenerse quieto.  
Poco después de conocer a Akane, se enteró de que esa molesta y desesperante sensación tenía el simple nombre de la más pura e intensa preocupación. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni por nadie ni por nada. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Después de llegar a la casa, ser recibidos calurosa y ruidosamente por toda la familia preocupada, tener una leve e intensa discusión con Akane sobre si podía o no subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios ella sola, y asegurarse varias veces de que no necesitara nada y se encontrara bien, Ranma salió del cuarto con el habitual y tierno patito colgado, cerró la puerta tras él con extremo cuidado para no hacer el más mínimo ruido, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras casi como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, y el joven arte-marcialista, volvió a fundirse en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de invitados.

Tiempo después de llegar a dojo y enterarse de su genuina e incondicional preocupación hacia cierta chica de cabello corto, descubrió un nuevo sentimiento. Tardó cierto tiempo en darle nombre a esa bola oscura y enmarañada que se asentaba en lo más hondo de su ser, cortándolo y apuñalándolo sin piedad ni consideración.  
Miedo. Un miedo innato, desagradable y horrible peor que la simple preocupación. Y aunque normalmente esos dos sentimientos iban de la mano, el propio miedo quizás era lo que más temía Ranma. Nunca lo había sentido, al igual que la preocupación sincera. Los viajes y las aventuras con su padre por toda Asia le obligaron a no tener ni sentir miedo. Él era Ranma Saotome, el invencible y mejor artemarcialista de Japón, quizás del continente, y no podía permitirse tener miedo.  
La primera vez que lo sintió, se asustó de él mismo. Esa niña terca y valiente que había conocido se había puesto en peligro, y a él le dolió el alma como nunca. Pasó casi un año, y mientras que se había medio-acostumbrado a esa preocupación siempre latente por su prometida, el miedo por ella aún seguía aterrándole, y dudaba mucho que algún día se acostumbrara a ese sentimiento.

Después de lo de Jusenkyo su concepción del miedo cambió. De convertirse en un sentimiento despiadado y frustrante a un pánico desesperante que le hacía perder la cordura. Ese día casi pierde una mitad de sí mismo, y llegó a sentir el verdadero miedo. Un ser oscuro que te hacía perder la cabeza. Y comprendió desde ese momento, que Akane era la causante de todo, y que eso no cambiaría. Jamás. Jamás volvería a sentir ese miedo por ella por que él mismo la protejería.

"Por tí mataría, y por tí dejaría que me matasen"

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi se levantó la primera como de costumbre en la casa Tendo. Se vistió tarareando una canción alegre y animada y se bajo a preparar el desayuno para la familia aprovechando que esa mañana, al ser sábado, podrían desayunar todos juntos sin percances ni prisas, más o menos... Encendió los fogones sin dejar de canturrear y empezó a moverse al son de la letras por la cocina. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos nítidos de la noche anterior. Cómo los dos pequeños de la casa llegaron tranquilamente con un sonrisa en su rostro, el alivio que sintió al ver a su hermana pequeña, esa que había cuidado desde siempre como si fuera su propia hija, sana y salva, después del susto que el Dr. Tofu les había dado a toda la familia cuando los llamó la anterior tarde. Kasumi sonrió mientras abría la despensa alta, al recordar la mal disimulada preocupación del prometido de su hermana. Le gustaba verlos juntos, y se notaba a leguas como Ranma la miraba cuando esta no se daba cuenta y cómo lo hacía también Akane. La mayor de los Tendo suspiró con aire romanticón, pensando en cuando ella tendría a alguien como Akane lo era para Ranma, y se dispuso a cocinar.

Ranma, que como era costumbre se levantó el último de la casa Tendo, ando con a paso adormecido y algo torpe hacia la salita mientras se rascaba el torso bajo su camisa de tirantas blanca que usaba como pijama. No pudo reprimir que un gran y largo bostezo se escapara de sus labios cuando entró a la sala para encontrar a toda la familia alrededor de la mesa baja de madera. Los saludó a todos con todo asusente y cansado mientras se dejaba caer en su sitio habitual. Volvió a bostezar esta vez más cortamente cerrando los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Akane-chan?

Ranma abrió los ojos al oír el nombre de su prometida en labios de su madre. Miró hacia su derecha automáticamente. Nada. No había nada.

-Um, debe de seguir dormida-razonó la mayor de las Tendo.

-Qué raro, hasta el vago de su prometido se ha despertado antes-comentó Nabiki con un tono burlón que Ranma ignoró.

-Ayer pasó un mal día, necesita descansar-añadió Soun pasando la hoja de su periódico mientras llevaba a sus labios una taza de té humeante.

Ranma escuchó atento la conversación a su alrededor, pensativo. Era ya bien entrada la mañana, más contando que se había levantado él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, por lo que debía ser muy tarde.  
Miles de razones, algunas bastante estúpidas y locas, se clavaron en su mente de inmediato haciendo que esa dolorosa y molesta espina de la preocupación volviese a aparecer. Su mente vagó desde un posible secuestro, hasta una recaída y hasta que se podría haber desmayado.

-Ranma-lo llamó Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa- ¿podrías ir a comprovar que no le ha pasado nada a-

Pero el hueco de la mesa donde estaba sentado el chico ya estaba vacío.

Puso un pie dentro de la habitación con el sigilo de un gato. Por un momento se estremeció al recordar ese horroroso animal, pero rápidamente se recompuso volviendo la vista a la habitación levemente iluminada gracias a las translúcidas cortinas que tantas veces le habían fastidiado cuando su terca prometida se había cabreado con él y a la hora de entrar a su dormitorio para hacer las paces no había podido ni ver.  
Maldito pestillo de la ventana y malditas cortinas...

Dio otro paso esta vez más seguro al ver el inconfundible bulto tras las sábanas y de él asomando el brillante y suave cabello oscuro, afirmando que estaba bien. Suspiró aliviado y dio otro paso. ¿Desde cuando Akane era tan...pequeña?  
Para cuando llegó junto a la cama con un extraño sentimiento de confusión y alerta, la chica bajo las sábanas ya había oído unos pasos y se había dado la vuelta sobre el colchón. Se incorporó perezosamente frotándose los ojos en un gesto infantil, bostezó sin pudor estirándose, notando como el pijama de pronto se había ensanchado durante la noche haciendo que la simple camisa amarilla le llegara casi a las rodillas y las mangas cubrieran la totalidad de sus brazos, y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos, del color del ámbar adornados por la chispa inocente de una niña, se chocaron con otros azules, como un mar embravecido, conocidos y desconocidos al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos gritaron.


	5. Confianza en el idiota de camisa roja

El grito agudo y sonoro, propio de una niña de siete años, inundó la habitación del patito de madera junto con los pobres tímpanos del confundido artista marcial, fundiéndose con su propio grito de sorpresa. Para cuando Ranma dejó de gritar, con aún la voz de la niña de ojos miel resonando en sus oídos, parpadeó lentamente desde su sitio en el suelo tras el salto hacia atrás que había dado por el susto. Observó a la niña que ahora estaba bien pegada a la pared, totalmente despierta, y con un bokken en mano, observó su ceño fruncido ahora que había dejado de gritar, un gesto que le resultó bastante familiar. Tenía el cabello oscuro con leves reflejos azules provocados por la luz del sol que se colaba tras las cortinas, rozando sus hombros y algo alborotado por el sueño. El pijama amarillo con figura de espirales tan común para Ranma, le quedaba tan ancho y grande, que gracias a las largas mangas de la camisa, no podía sujetar bien la espada de madera con la que apuntaba al confundido chico.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-espetó la chiquilla con un voz un tono más aguda demasiado conocida. Ranma volvió a parpadear con las sienes aún palpitándole mientras la niña de cabello oscuro, con algo más de fiera valentía, se acercaba al desconocido ya en pie en la cama para amenazarlo mejor- ¿¡Y qué haces en mi habitación?!

"Pero qué demonios está pasando..."

Se levantó de un salto provocando otro gritito amenazador de la niña en pie en la cama, al fin reaccionando, frunció el ceño ignorando la espada con la que la niña había empezado a picarle en el pecho en advertencia.

-¿¡Y quién eres tú?!-respondió con el mismo tono que la chica inclinándose hacia adelante.

La niña hundió más el ceño aumentando su furia, mientras volvía a alzar el bokken. Y ahí no hubo duda.

-¡Responde mi pregunta, idiota usurpador!

"Si, es ella"

Antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar algo, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, la niña volvió a gritar:

-¡KASUMIIIII!

El nuevo chillido volvió a retumbar en los oídos del extrañado pelinegro que ya empezó a pensar que estaba soñando o quizás muerto, mientras unos pasos delicados y apresurados, llenaron el silencio del pasillo, hasta que la mayor de las Tendo, con una mano en la mejilla y los ojos brillando en sorpresa y confusión, observaron a la niña de apenas siete años, con un pijama gigante de pie sobre la cama y apuntando al chocleado Ranma con una espada de madera.

-Oh, cielos...-murmuró Kasumi asombrada al reconocer a la niña.

-¡Kasumi-onechan!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando, la niña bajo de un salto de la cama y correr hacia su hermana mayor para abrazarle las piernas con notorio alivio, pero sin soltar el bokken.

-Ranma-kun, ¿qué está...?

-¡Kasumi! ¡Ese idiota degenerado se ha colado en mi dormitorio!-interrumpió de nuevo la niña girando la cabeza hacia Ranma, que volvió a pegar un respingo al notar las llamas de furia en los ojos de la pequeña que volviendo ha alzar el bokken se ocultó un poco tras su hermana mayor a modo de protección.

-No tengo ni idea, Kasumi-replicó el chico alzando los brazos en son de paz sin apartar la vista de la fulminante mirada de la peliazul.

-Bueno...-murmuró de nuevo la chica mientras se agachaba para quedarse a la altura de la niña, bajo la mirada de admiración del artista marcial, asombrado por como esa mujer podía mantener sus estribos-Akane-chan-sonrió con un tono meloso propio para hablar con niños pequeños-ese es Ranma-kun, ¿no lo reconoces?

La chiquilla volvió a arrugar el ceño ahora confundida y frustrada, para volver a fulminar al chico mientras hinchaba las mejillas furiosa.

-¡Pues no!-espetó haciendo una mueca para volver a mirar a su hermana que esperaba paciente suavizando un poco su gesto-¿Y tú de qué lo conoces, one-chan?

-Em, pues...-susurró dubitativa volviéndose a llevar una mano a la mejilla, alternando la mirada entre el chico y la niña.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando!?-intervino Ranma dando un paso hacia las hermanas.

-¡Tú cállate, idiota!-espetó la niña adaptando de nuevo una postura defensiva con la espada de nuevo en alto mientras Kasumi volvía a incorporarse quedándose fuera de la extraña pero familiar pelea entre esos dos.

-¡Yo soy el que tendría que hacerte las preguntas!-le respondió en un tono indignado inclinándose hacia ellas.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, estúpido!

Ranma opacó un grito frustrado llevándose ambas manos a la frente echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kasumi, a pesar de todos los gritos, sonrió internamente divertida por como algunas cosas no cambiaban a pesar de todo.

-Oye, one-chan...-Kasumi se giró para ver a su hermana y le sonrió esperando su pregunta-¿Cómo es que estás tan...alta...y mayor?

Los dos adultos de la habitación guardaron silencio llegando a un punto de inflexión en la situación. Ambos se miraron unos segundos para volver la mirada hacia la desubicada niña.

-Bueno, Akane-chan, verás...

-¡AKANEEEE!

De nuevo unas pisadas, esta vez rápidas y realmente estruendosas que amenazaron con romper el pobre suelo de madera de la vieja casa, volvieron a retumbar por el pasillo hasta que Soun, acompañado por un confundido y enorme panda, aparecieron en la puerta.

-¡Mi niña! ¡¿Estás bien?!-gritó de nuevo el señor Tendo con exageradas y largas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Akane, con su pequeña e infantil mente aún más confundida después de despertarse con un extraño y desconocido chico en su cuarto y una alta y más adulta Kasumi, miró algo asustada a su padre notablemente más mayor y al gigantesco panda que empezó a sacar carteles de madera de Dios sabe dónde. Se volvió a aferrar a las piernas de su hermana, siendo ésta su único punto de apoyo conocido, ahora poniéndose en guardia a ambos lados de su padre mayor, el panda, y el idiota de camisa roja.

-¿Papá...?-murmuró la niña alzando una ceja.

Inmediatamente los ojos de su supuesto padre y los saltones del panda se posaron sobre la peliazul. Soun, ya en estado de shock y con la boca abierta, dió unos pasos vacilantes hacia las hermanas, reconociendo en el acto a la pequeña niña escondida tras Kasumi.

-¿A-A-Akane...?

El hombre se agachó hacia la niña sin siquiera cerrar la boca, mientras Akane salía desconcertada del resguardo de su hermana mayor ahora reconociendo a su padre viéndolo más de cerca.

-¿Papá?-preguntó de nuevo en un tono más convincente bajando un poco la espada de kendo.

-¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Akane, mi niña! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Akane, ahora ya más segura al ver la exagerada reacción de su padre, preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando, asintió dando un paso hacia él.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Mi niña!-gritó de nuevo echándose dramáticamente a abrazar a su hija mientras nuevos ríos de lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!

"Sí, es papá..."

-¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado?-soltó la pequeña mientras se separaba del hombre- ¿Qué os ha pasado a vosotros?-espetó alzando la voz alternando su mirada entre sus cambiados familiares- ¿Y por qué estás tan viejo, papá?-volvió a preguntar a carrerilla mirando a su padre, que volvió a quedarse estático al oír "viejo"- ¡¿Y por qué hay un panda en casa?! ¡Y eso sin mencionar al idiota que se ha colado en mi cuarto!

-¡Oye!-respondió Ranma ofendido poniéndose a la altura de Kasumi.

-¿Qué está pasando...?-terminó la niña ahora dejando florecer su angustia aferrándose confundida al largo de la falda de su hermana.

-¡Oh, cariño! -dijo suavemente Kasumi posando una mano sobre su cabeza para calmarla-Tranquila...

Ranma se cruzó de brazos junto a las hermanas chasqueando la lengua molesto al ver la asustada carita de su ahora pequeña prometida, frustrado por no poder hacer nada siendo ahora un total desconocido para ella.

-Verás, Akane-interfirió su padre agachándose de nuevo a su altura-Ese panda es tú...tío-sonrió nerviosamente mientras el panda alzaba un brazo enérgicamente a modo de saludo-Y ese chico...-dijo mirando a un frustrado Ranma cruzado de brazos que no apartaba la mirada de Akane-...es tú...- "No le puedes decir a una niña de siete años que tiene prometido"-es tú... guardián... ¡Sí, exactamente!

-¿Qué?-soltó Akane ahora aún más confundida- Primero, ¿cómo un panda puede ser mi tío? Y segundo, ¡no necesito ningún estúpido guardián!

Ranma resopló.

-Es complicado, mi niña-volvió a sonreír Soun con gotas de nerviosismo rodando por su frente.

-Papá-interfirió Kasumi con su natural paciencia y suavidad-Creo que no es momento para confundir más a Akane-chan-dictó con firmeza ocultado perfectamente por una sonrisa y su acostumbrado encanto- ¿Por qué no bajamos todos...- mandó indirectamente mirando a los presentes de la habitación-y aclaramos todo esto?

-Me encantaría-gritó Ranma sarcástico parando a todos en seco- Pero ahora mismo tengo que ir al Neko Hanten para que Shampoo y la vieja me diga qué demonios le han hecho a Akane y cómo solucionarlo-soltó con firmeza y el ceño profundamente marcado, totalmente convencido.

Kasumi lo miró largamente mientras este comenzaba a salir de la habitación a pasos fuertes y furiosos dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, pero la mayor de las Tendo volvió a pararlo.

-Ranma-kun, ¿no crees que es más importante ahora mismo explicarle todo a Akane-chan?

El chico paró, y aún de espaldas a las hermanas, miró de soslayo la confundida y alterada carita de su prometida, que lo miraba fijamente con desconfianza tras la falda de Kasumi. Suspiró frustrado.

-Podéis explicárselo todo mientras estoy fuera-dijo ladeándose-Total, esto no durará mucho-declaró en tono seguro haciendo tronar altaneramente sus nudillos.

-Claro, Ranma, pero...

Con su infinita sabiduría y habilidad, Kasumi se apartó levemente de su hermana pequeña, dejándola al descubierto, sabiendo perfectamente como ese rostro aturdido y asustado podría pararlo.

Ambos prometidos se miraron largamente, y para cuando Akane, aún más recelosa se ocultó de nuevo tras su hermana, Ranma ya había hundido sus hombros y soltado un sonoro suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien...-declaró fastidiado sin apartar la mirada de la niña pasando por alto la sonrisa disimuladamente victoriosa de Kasumi-me quedaré...¡Pero en cuanto termine me iré por Shampoo y la vieja!-terminó convencido intentando que nadie notara que se quedaba por la pequeña niña.

-¡Genial!-sonrió Kasumi tomando de la mano a Akane-iré a avisar a Nabiki y hacer un té.

...

-Muy bien...¿Alguien me va ha explicar cómo es que mi hermana pequeña a retrocedido en el tiempo o qué?

Ranma entrecerró los ojos ignorando el tono burlón pero no menos azorado de la mediana de las Tendo, mientras que Akane, ciertamente a su lado pero sobre las piernas arrodilladas de su hermana, alzaba una ceja extrañada, uno por la apariencia adulta y aún más astuta de su hermana mayor y dos, por lo que dijo.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos-explicó su padre al otro lado de la mesa-se despertó así, según Ranma.

-Oh-dijo con fingida sorpresa-Claro, supongo que tendrá que ver con alguna de tus acosadoras, ¿no, Ranma-kun?-sonrió afiladamente dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

El arte marcialista rodó los ojos, pero lo la contradijo.

-Lo único que sé es que ya hubiera resuelto esto si me hubierais dejado ir al Neko Hanten- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos echándole una rápida mirada a Akane.

-¿Qué es el Neko Hanten...?-preguntó en un tono dubitativo de repente la niña mirando a Nabiki.

-Bueno, Akane-chan, es el estriptis particular de Ran-

-¡NABIKI!-gritaron a coro Kasumi, indignada tapándole los oídos a la desconcertada Akane por su reacción, y Ranma, furioso.

-¡Tiene seis años Nabiki, no puedes decir esas cosas!-espetó el chico inclinándose hacia ella a través de la mesa.

-¡Son siete, idiota!-interrumpió la niña indignada quitándose las manos de su hermana de las orejas para después sacarle la lengua al chico, que no tardó en responderle del mismo modo.

-Bien, bien, ¿por qué no nos calmamos todos eh?-rio nerviosamente Soun alzando las manos intentando parar la futura pelea. "No hay duda de que esos dos no cambian"- Será mejor que le expliquemos a la pequeña Akane que está pasando-sonrió amistoso a la niña.

-¡No soy pequeña, papá!-protestó la aludida cruzándose graciosamente de brazos.

-¡Ja, si claro!

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Tú, pequeña mocosa-

-¡Vale, vale!-volvió a pararlos el hombre-Que haya paz-sonrió de nuevo con nerviosismo-Verás, Akane...-se dirigió a la pequeña en brazos de su hermana. Se interrumpió así mismo con un carraspeo dubitativo sin saber muy bien como continuar-al parecer...has-buscó la palabra adecuada sin dejar de hacer aspavientos con las manos-vuelto...a tu edad de siete años.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Muy sutil, tio Soun-comentó Ranma apoyándose en la mesa baja sin dejar de mirar a la aún más aturdida Akane.

-¡No he dejado de tener siete años en ningún momento, papá!

-Bueno, verás, mi niña...-se paró el hombre sin saber cómo explicárselo.

-Ayer tenías diecisiete, Akane.

-¡No seas tan directa, Nabiki! Es muy pequeña-la reprendió Kasumi

-¡¿Cómo?!-volvió a sobresaltarse la infante apoyándose en la mesa-¡Eso es imposible Nabiki!

La castaña solo sonrió divertida negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Ay...-suspiró Kasumi-Verás Akane-chan, a una...-le dirigió una mirada pensativa a Ranma, que pegó un respingo-amiga...de Ranma, no le caes muy bien y...

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, no le cae muy bien tu yo de diecisiete años-aclaró pensando en un forma no tan rebuscada para explicarle todas las locuras de su vida para que lo entendiera- y ella...parece que te transformó de nuevo en mente y cuerpo a los siete años.

-Vaya bruja-comentó Akane alzando una ceja sacándole un risilla a Nabiki-¿Y cómo a podido hacer eso?

-Em...

-Ella y su bisabuela saben muchos trucos-interrumpió Ranma ayudando a la mayor.

-¿Trucos? ¿Cómo de magia?-preguntó ingenuamente la niña inclinándose un poco hacia el chico.

-Sí, algo así-declaró Soun.

-Ah...creo...-murmuró Akane jugueteando con sus manos bajo la mirada expectante de todos los presentes-creo que lo entiendo. Pero-levantó de nuevo la cabeza hacia su padre, curiosa-¿Por qué harían eso?

El silencio reinó toda la habitación por unos minutos que a la pequeña se le hicieron interminables, mientras todos intentaban pensar un modo fácil de explicarle todo los de los prometidos para no sobresaltar a Akane. Más cuando la niña probablemente ni supiera lo que significaba esa palabra.

Ranma bufó sonoramente pasándose una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo, antes de apoyarse nerviosamente en la mesa para mirar fijamente a su prometida.

-Em, Akane...-la niña se gritó de golpe hacia él, asustándolo, pero siguió hacia adelante-ella...está...Bueno, yo... le gusto-explicó los mejor que pudo haciendo gestos claros con las manos-Y ella te considera, bueno, considera a tu yo de diecisiete, una...¿amenaza?... Por eso lo hizo.

-Muy bien explicado, cuñadito.

-Al menos yo lo intenté- le devolvió molesto.

-¿Y por qué me consideraría una amenaza?-al chico no se le escapó el tono escéptico de la niña al hablar-¡Ni que me gustases!

-¡Ni tú a mí, enana!

-¡Me alegro idiota!

-Bueno, Akane, es que tú yo de diecisiete y Ranma-medió Soun inclinándose hacia la peliazul- estais...comprometidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó desconcertada la niña, acompasada por un suspiro cansado de Ranma.

-Significa que él va a ser tu-

-¡Tu guardián!-dijo de pronto Kasumi salvando a su padre.

Akane la miró confusa desde abajo.

-Cómo tu guardián, el tiene el...deber de protegerte y cuidarte, Akane-chan-sonrió.

-¡¿Y por qué mi yo de diecisiete tendría que necesitar a ese idiota?!

-¡Si vieras lo torpe que eres lo comprenderías, medio metro!

-¡Oye!

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya basta!-volvió a mediar Soun-Akane, como tu guardián..., la...amiga de Ranma, se puso, em, celosa, y por eso te consideró una amenaza, sí, eso.

Akane volvió a poner un gesto de confusión.

-Es como...-intentó explicar Kasumi-cuando ves a otro niño...jugando con un juguete que tú quieres, Akane.

-¡Aah!-dijo Akane al fin sacándole unos suspiros de alivio a todos- ¿Y entonces que va a pasar...?-preguntó de pronto con una mirada angustiada en sus ojos cristalinos-¿Voy a quedarme aquí para siempre...?

Kasumi la acarició la cabeza apenada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras Ranma junto a ellas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que clavarse las uñas en el dorso de la mano al oír el tono triste y temeroso que utilizó y ese gesto devastador, y contener las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Decidió sustituirlo por las ganas de matar a las amazonas en cuanto se fuera de allí.

-Pues claro que no, cariño...-dijo en un tono suave la mayor de las Tendo-Ten por seguro que Ranma encontrará el modo de volverte a la normalidad.

Akane dirigió su mirada, esta vez para la sorpresa del chico, tímida y calmada, hacia él.

-¿De verdad...?

Un trozo de Ranma se derritió con ese susurro, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa segura mientras se levantaba.

-Por supuesto.


	6. Trato amazona

-¡Muy bien Shampoo! ¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Y tú también vieja bruja! ¡SALID AHORA!

Los clientes del restaurante se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, sin poder evitar quitar la mirada del furioso chico que andaba a zancadas profundas y temerarias hacia la puerta de la cocina. Los cuchicheos de la gente y los fuerte gritos del joven arte marcialista opacaron los gritos nerviosos de las amazonas en la cocina.

Al fin, cuando el joven se detuvo estoico frente a la puerta de ébano dispuesto a hasta tumbarla, cuando la pelimorada, con una sonrisa reluciente pero no menos tensa, ataviada con uno de sus típicos vestiditos rojos chinos y un cuco delantal blanco y con dos tazones humeantes de ramen en cada mano, apareció tras la puerta.

-¡Airen! ¿Que poder hacer Shampoo por futuro esposo? ¿Querer cita?-preguntó en un tono inocente y más meloso de lo habitual mientras lo pasaba de largo dispuesta a servir las mesas.

Ranma frunció aún más el ceño y los comensales sentados tras él podían jurar que oyeron el crujir de sus puños y el rechinar de sus dientes. Siguió a la amazona, que comenzó a servir a los clientes con su habitual coquetería disimulando su nerviosismo, y se puso ante ella para que no siguiera dando vueltas entre las mesas.

-Shampoo-declaró con un tono frío y ultratumba que hizo que la chica se estremeciera, pero no borró su sonrisa-Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho, así que será mejor que te expliques, por que hoy ya alguien me ha agotado la paciencia.

-Umh-dijo la amazona con tono confundido-Shampoo no saber de que hablar airen.

-¡El plato de ramen! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡No juegues conmigo, Shampoo!-espetó el chico conteniendo sus ganas de zarandearla por los hombros, haciendo que la gente de las mesas alrededor de ellos pegaran un respingo, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que consideraban un digno dorama.

-¡No gritar! Shampoo estar trabajando, y tampoco saber de lo que airen hablar, así que mejor marcharse si no querer cita-declaró con tono altanero dispuesta a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡BASTA!-la detuvo agarrándola del brazo sacándole un chillido de sorpresa-¡Me he cansado de todas estas tonterías!-la puso con brusquedad de nuevo frente a él- ¡Akane se ha despertado esta mañana con SIETE AÑOS! Aunque no debería sorprenderte, por supuesto-soltó enfadado soltándola mientras ella intentaba reprimir una sonrisilla victoriosa-Así que será mejor que me des la cura de una vez antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta, Shampoo...-finalizó bajando su voz una octava haciendo que la china volviera a ponerse rígida.

-No entender por que airen querer cura- Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, impactado, mientras por dentro se reía amargamente-Si chica violenta tener ahora siete años, no volver a pegar ni molestar airen nunca más-sonrió-¡Así nosotros poder casarnos al fin!

-¡Ella ni siquiera me recuerda!

-Bueno ser, ¿no?

-¡Dios!-gritó impotente-¡Esa es la peor parte, Shampoo!

La pelimorada se quedó boquiabierta ante lo último que dijo el chico. Frunció el ceño furiosa y se dio media vuelta indignada hacia la cocina.

-¡No me iré de aquí sin la cura!-espetó el chico tras ella, siguiéndola.

-¡Yerno! -interrumpió una conocida y molesta voz a los chicos apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina-¡Deja de armar escándalo en mi restaurante!

-¡Usted!-gritó Ranma molesto señalando a Cologne andando rápidamente hacia ella-¡Seguro que también tuvo que algo que ver, vieja bruja!

La anciana le pegó un fuerte bastonazo en la cabeza, pero esto no amedrantó al chico.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, hijo en ley?

-¡Akane tiene siete años! ¡Y sé que fue por el remen que cenamos anoche! ¡Así que será mejor que se vaya explicando y me de una cura!

Cologne se quedó en silencio, exasperando aún más al ya de por sí nervioso Ranma, hasta que con un gesto mudo, le indicó que fueran a la cocina.

...

-Muy bien, hable. Ya.

-La paciencia es una gran virtud, querido yerno.

-Pues yo carezco de ella. Y no soy su yerno.

La ancia suspiró cansada. "Esto es demasiado para una pobre ancianita de mi edad..."

Las amazonas y el impotente arte marcialista, sentados al rededor de la pequeña mesa baja de madera oscura del estudio de la anciana, repleto de estanterías llenas de objetos extraños, frascos e incienso únicamente iluminado por una pequeña lamparita de papel verde, aguardaron silencio. La anciana permaneció solemne con los ojos cerrados en su sitio frente al impaciente y molesto joven, hasta que por fin decidió hablar justo cuando Ranma estaba por levantarse.

-Verás, hijo en l-se calló cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada capaz de helar el infierno mismo, y carraspeó-Ranma, lo que al parecer mi bisnieta hizo sin consultarme-recalcó mirando reprobatoriamente a la chica, que solo apartó la mirada cruzándose de brazos-fue echar-dijo mientras rebuscaba en un pequeño cofre con decorados chinos de flores blancas y rosas-esto-levantó un sobrecito del tamaño de su mano, un sobre azul y dorado con unas letras chinas en blanco que Ranma no logró entender- Los "polvos rejuvenecedores" Pero, aunque su nombre lo indique, y si que rejuvenecen, te "lleva" a tu juventud literalmente-aclaró dejando el sobrecito sobre la mesa para que el pelinegro pudiera verlo mejor.

-Um-dijo únicamente el chico inspeccionando el sobre sin llegar a descifrar nada de nuevo-¿Tiene efectos secundarios?

A Cologne no se le pasó por alto el tono de preocupación escondido tras el del enfado del chico, y al parecer a la amazona menor tampoco, ya que frunció sin un ápice de disimulo el ceño.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, a la niña Tendo no le pasará nada.

Ranma retuvo un suspiro de alivio al recordarse con quién estaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Pues claro, si quieres puedes llevarte el sobre y lo compruebas tú mismo, aunque dudo que entiendas algo de lo que dice...-rió con gracia la anciana tendiéndole el sobrecito.

Ranma lo tomó molesto sin pizca de gracia y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Perfecto, por que como descubra por sorpresa que hay efectos sobre Akane, no tendré la misma amabilidad de ahora-afiló la mirada digno de la propia Nabiki, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para recalcar su postura.

La anciana volvió a reír.

-¿Y bien, qué hay de la cura?

-¿Cura?

Ranma se alteró al oír eso y se levantó de un salto sobresaltando a las mujeres.

-¡Sí, la cura!

-Tranquilo, yer- Ranma. Si que hay una cura, pero...entiéndelo, tendría que ir hasta China para conseguir los ingredientes faltantes.

-Pues muy bien, vaya a China. Un alivio para todos...-murmuró.

-¡Pero qué dices, muchacho!-gritó indignada-No puedo volver a China ahora, tengo un restaurante que manejar y una promesa de casamiento que cumplir-terminó tajante cerrando los ojos.

-¡Me importa una mierda, vieja momia! Vosotras le hicisteis esto a Akane, y vosotras lo solucionareis, queráis o no.

Cologne guardó silencio entrecerrando los ojos, pero vio sus ojos fríos como el hielo, y el fuego de la furia tras ellos amenazando con incendiarlo todo, y sus amenazadores puños blancos de tanto apretarse.

-Bien...supongo que puedo encargar a algunos contactos que me traigan los ingredientes que faltan, aunque tardará un tiempo. Unas semanas...

-Bien, ¿y qué quiere a cambio? Por que supongo que no será gratis-dijo el chico en tono serio, provocándole una sonrisa a la anciana, que parecía hasta contenta de que el chico aprendiera del pasado-Nada de boda, ni nada de hacer daño a Akane, ni a nadie-se apresuró a decir antes de que Cologne siquiera abriera la boca.

-¿Que tal una cita con Shampoo?-intervino por primera vez la pelimorada levantándose como un resorte para colgarse del brazo de Ranma.

-Um, no seas tonta, querida Shampoo, mejor dos citas por semana, ¿no, yerno?

Ranma se desenganchó de la chica con menos delicadeza de lo habitual y con el ceño hundido.

-Ni hablar.

-¿Y una por semana?-ofreció disimulando desesperación Shampoo, volviendo a acercarse a él, pero esta vez sin tocarlo.

-Te daré una cita, y ya está.

-No hay trato-intervino la anciana ahora de un salto de bastón frente a él- que sean tres citas, nada más. Si no la chica Tendo se quedará como una niña pequeña para siempre, tú decides, querido hijo en ley.

Ranma alternó la vista entre las dos amazonas, ambas sonrientes y confiadas, y chascó la lengua enfadado, rindiéndose.

"Todo sea por ella..."

-De acuerdo, pero debe darme su palabra-recalcó con firmeza hacia Cologne.

-Tienes mi palabra de amazona, yerno.


	7. Desayuno algo ajetreado

Para cuando Ranma salió con un sonoro portazo del Neko Hanten, con aire malhumorado e impotente, se sintió como si esa visita no hubiera servido para absolutamente nada. No había conseguido más que una voluble y débil promesa de la anciana amazona sobre una posible cura, unas tres tediosas e interminables futuras citas con la chillona Shampoo, y la interminable duda de que su prometida se quedase como una berrinchuda y aunque quisiera negarlo, adorable, niña de siete años.

Resopló agobiado, con todos sus pensamientos comprimiéndole la cabeza mientras metía con brusquedad las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensando en qué demonios haría ahora. Una leve brisa consiguió despejarlo un poco de sus pensamientos mientras se subía a la cerca junto al canal de la calle.

¿Debía fiarse de la palabra de la amazona? Ya lo había hecho antes, y no había salido todo muy bien precisamente...Entonces qué, ¿debía buscar el último ingrediente en China él mismo?

Cuando pensó en China de nuevo, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniendo su paso unos segundos.  
No le gustaba recordar ese lugar, y desde que volvieron a Japón, después de todo ese trajín de la boda fallida, no se había permitido ni nombrar ese nombre en su mente. No _quería_ recordarlo. Ni lo que había sucedido allí, ni nada.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba parado frente a la conocida puerta de la casa que después de un tiempo, se había sorprendido a él mismo llamándola hogar. Se paró en la puerta, como hipnotizado e incapaz de dar un paso hacia dentro. Dirigió sus ojos hacia su derecha, hacia el cartel de madera tallada con el apellido de la familia. Su mente comenzó a desvariar a partir de ese cartel viejo y algo deteriorado... el momento que llegó a esa casa sobre el hombro de su padre-panda, empapado de pies a cabeza y con humor de perros, el momento en el que la desconocida de cabello largo y ojos vivaces y cristalinos se paró junto a "ella" y lo invitó al dojo, cuando le atizó con la mesa y le sonrió deslumbrantemente por primera vez, sus aventuras y desventuras, sus conocidas y excitantes discusiones, su mente inquietantemente masoquista intentando llamar la atención de la chica, dioses a los que derrotar, masas enfurecidas tras ellos, las clases en el Furinkan juntos, sus primeros amigos de verdad, sus enemigos más temibles, la boda fallida..., _Jusenkyo_...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza, deteniendo en seco sus pensamientos antes de que se arrepintiera. No debía ir por ahí...  
Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió una presencia, tan familiar como nueva, parada a unos metros considerables de él. El Sol lo deslumbró unos segundos antes de conseguir enfocar a la pequeña figura enfundada tan solo en una conocida camisa de botones amarilla que le llegaba a un palmo más abajo de las rodillas a modo de vestido. Ranma contuvo la respiración ante la firme y graciosamente acusadora de su pequeña prometida, que descalza y sin pantalones, con una mano en la puerta abierta y una mueca de desaprobación en sus labios, lo miraba fijamente. El chico hizo el amago de sonreír torpemente, pero la chica gritó dándo media vuelta hacia dentro de la casa.

-¡Kasumi-onechaaan! ¡El idiota ha vuelto!

Ranma casi se cae para atrás de la impresión. Esa niña...  
Con la conocida adrenalina corriéndole por la venas, dio unas pocas zancadas firmes y tan rápidas que la pequeña niña quedó asombrada, hasta llegar hasta ella, molesto y con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados, haciendo que la peliazul pegase un respingo.

-¡Oye tú, mocosa! ¡Me llamo Ranma, no "idiota"! ¿Escuchas? ¡RAN-MA!

La pequeña Akane, tan confundida como lo podía estar tras despertarse con un panda y un chico raro de ropa china, y una familia mucho más adulta, tuvo el instinto más puramente natural de gritarle a ese molesto chico de ojos azules que se había colado en su cuarto esa mañana.

-¡No estoy sorda, "Ran-ma"! ¡Y no me llames así, tonto "guardián"!

El chico ahogó un chillido de rabia y desesperación. Era verdad que algunas cosas no cambiaban... La niña retrocedió con el rostro compungido, aunque se estaba divirtiendo bastante haciendo chinchar a ese tal Ranma, su "guardián" o lo que fuera, después de todo ese lío de despertarse en una realidad totalmente distinta, esas discusiones eran un descanso para su infantil mente.

Kasumi llegó justo cuando el chico iba a volver al ataque, quedando tras su hermana pequeña, con su habitual sonrisa y serenidad. Le dio la bienvenida al feroz chico, y después de "regañarlos" por discutir, les indicó que el desayuno estaba listo.

...

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, en sus sitios habituales, con las risas de sus padres y un escandaloso y tonto show en la televisión de fondo. Akane entrecerró los ojos clavando su mirada en el chico a su lado que devoraba ansiosamente un tazón de arroz. Arrugó su pequeño entrecejo, después de preguntarse fugazmente por qué ahora el panda era un hombre barrigón con gafas y un pañuelo en la cabeza, para cuestionarse por qué su "guardián" debía sentarse junto a ella.

-Oye. "Ran-ma", ¿por qué tienes que sentarte a mi lado?

El chico bajó un poco el tazón ya prácticamente vacío, para mirar a la niña. Roló los ojos tragando cansinamente, para después pasarse de manera descuidada la manga de su camisa para quitarse posibles restos de arroz en su rostro antes de hablar.

-Es mi sitio, medio metro.

La niña no pareció satisfecha ni mucho menos contenta con la respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

El chico, que había vuelto al ataque con otro tazón de arroz, se detuvo fastidiado resoplando exageradamente.

-Oye enana, llevo casi dos años sentándome aquí, así que...

-¡Y yo llevo siete años sentándome aquí! Eso es más, así que yo gano, idiota. ¡Bleeh~!-terminó con la cara algo colorada del enfado sacándole la lengua.

Ranma se detuvo un momento alejándose de la tonta discusión, parándose unos segundos para mirar a la niña junto a él, que había comenzado a comer con aire furioso e indignado, y ahí se dio cuenta de que _realmente_ estaba hablando con una niña de siete años, y sin saber ni él el por qué, sonrió.

Akane, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de la sonrisa boba al igual que su mirada, del chico, se giró bruscamente hacia él.

-¿¡Por qué sonríes ahora, bobo?!-gritó graciosamente con la boca medio llena.

-¡Oyee~, no hables con la boca llena, niña!-rio volviendo a comer-¡Es de mala educación!

-¡Y a ti que más te da!

-¡La verdad es que nada!

-Vale, vale, ya está bien, niños...-interrumpió Kasumi en el momento justo en el que las frentes de los chicos se chocaban furiosamente. Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a la mayor sin separarse, antes de volverse a mirar molestos y volver bruscamente a sus sitios.

-Esa niña enana y chillona...

-Ese idiota gritón y desgarbado...

-¡A quién llamas desgarbado, niña fea!

-¡Ah! ¡A quién llamas fea, idiota!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-susurró la mayor con un leve suspiro.

Se sirvió una taza de té, ahora las risas exageradas, el show estresante del aparato y los gritos de los más pequeños de la casa, formaron una bola bastante habitual en la casa, llenando los pacientes oídos de Kasumi. Tomó un pequeño sorbo sujetando la pequeña taza humeante verde oliva con ambas manos. De pronto, oyó la vocecita dulce y enérgica de su hermana pequeña, antes tan bien conocida y familiar, llamándola. Levantó la cabeza, atenta, para mirar a Akane, con restos de arroz alrededor de la boca y los ojos brillantes, quizás por la reciente pelea con su "guardián". Sonrió.

-Dime, Akane-chan.

-¿Dónde está Nabiki-onechan?

La chica abrió más los ojos dándose cuenta de que de hecho, supuestamente, ella misma "debería" estar en el instituto, y que Ranma también.

-Oh, está en el instituto...

-¿En el insituto?-repitió anonadada la peliazul. Lo último que recordaba era que ayer mismo, ella y Nabiki iban camino de la primaria, al menos en la otra realidad-¿Pero, no deberías estar tú también en...?-Kasumi misma las acompañó a ambas a la primaria, con su conocido uniforme azul y blanco, para después irse a su instituto, _pero ahora_...-Oh..., nada...-murmuró repentinamente triste bajando los ojos.

Ranma, que había estado escuchando de forma "disimulada" atentamente toda la conversación, y Kasumi, se dieron cuenta de la triste y melancólica aura que rodeó a la niña, que comenzó a comer de su tazón de nuevo ahora sin esa energía que la caracterizaba. Compartieron miradas un momento, como queriéndose transmitir su...compasión e impotencia hacia Akane. La habitación se sumió en un silencio contagiado por el desánimo de la pequeña, incluso los mayores callaron interrumpiendo su animada conversación sobre la unión de sus escuelas, dejando solo a la televisión como único ruido. Todos los presentes oyeron alarmados, como si acabasen de escuchar el contador de una bomba, como la peliazul suspiraba y volvía a levantar la cabeza para dirigir su mirada al chico de la trenza, que inmediatamente pegó un respingo, y después hacia Kasumi.

-El idiota también es viejo, ¿no debería él estar en el instituto como Nabiki-onechan?-preguntó de pronto con su habitual ingenuidad.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas viejo?!

Kasumi suspiró notando la mejoría de su estado de ánimo, y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, la verdad-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico-es que Ranma-kun sí que debería estar en la escuela ahora.

Ranma abrió muchos los ojos dándose cuenta de las palabras de la mayor de las Tendo. Había estado tan centrado en solucionar el tema de su ahora pequeña prometida, que ni se dio cuenta de que estaban a pleno miércoles. Aunque en realidad tampoco le importaba demasiado saltarse un día de clases...

-¿Y por qué no está ahí?

-Oye mocosa, si tanto quieres que me vaya yo encantado...

-Bueno, él prefería quedarse a cuidarte, Akane-chan-explicó Kasumi en tono dulce.

-Um, ¡yo no necesito que nadie me cuide...!

-¡Ja! ¡No durarías ni un día sola, boba!

-¡Y tú como lo sabes, viejo idiota!

-¡Que no soy viejo!

De pronto, con aún la pelea de esos dos de fondo, Kasumi escuchó unos inconfundibles pasos, pequeños y recatados, pero rápidos, ansiosos, sonando por el jardín, y sonrió más ampliamente con antelación, mientras se levantaba.

Los dos chicos la miraron confundidos, pero antes de que pudieran volver al ataque, un grito de felicidad a sus espaldas, los hizo girarse al unísono.

-¡Buenas a todos!-dijo feliz Nodoka haciendo una leve y rápida inclinación. Akane miró a la desconocida mujer, de aspecto feliz y recatado, enfundada en un hermoso kimono rojo y lila con estampado de flores, y el cabello recogido. Y aunque no lo quisiera, le recordó a su madre-Lamento mucho venir sin avisar, ¡pero tenía ganas de ver a mi Ranma!

La peliazul quedó pensativa con la última frase de la joven y hermosa mujer, notando la felicidad que emanó al mencionar a su "guardián". Achicó los ojos, repentinamente..._molesta y frustrada_. ¿Sería ella la novia de Ranma? Um...era algo mayor, pero era muy guapa, y tenía que reconocer, al menos en su cabeza, que su guardián no era nada feo, ni mucho menos. En realidad se asemejaba mucho a los protagonistas de los empalagosos doramas y telenovelas que Kasumi veía.  
Frunció el ceño cuando la mujer subía al engawa y entraba a la salita para abrazar efusivamente al chico de la trenza, y se cruzó de brazos inexplicablemente enfadada, girando la cabeza al lado contrario de la parejita.

Mientras tanto, Ranma intentaba quitarse con cuidado de encima el brazo estrangulador y fuerte de su entusiasmada madre. Comprendía cuanto lo habría echado de menos esos dieciséis años atrás, pero tampoco tenía que ahogarle. Para cuando consiguió separarse, su madre ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña niña enfurruñada y vuelta hacia otro lado.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién es la niñita?-pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa mirando a Kasumi-¿Es vuestra prima, Kasumi-san?

-Em, bueno, verá...

-¡No soy una "niñita"!-se giró de pronto molesta Akane sin despegar sus brazos.

Ranma quedó sorprendido por la extraña actitud de su prometida con su madre, mientras que esta iba borrando su sonrisa poco a poco, al poder ver ahora con total claridad el rostro de la pequeña. Esa cara, esos ojos, el pelo...

-¡Oh, por Kami-sama!-exclamó haciéndoles pegar un respingo a todos los presentes-¡Ranma, no me habréis dado descendencia tan pronto!-chilló llena de felicidad agachándose para ponerse a la altura delos chicos sentados-¡Oh, soy tan feliz!-sollozó limpiándose los ojos-¡¿Pero como es posible?! ¡Pasé por aquí hace solo cuatro días!

-¿Descendencia...?

-¿¡Qué?! Mamá, cálmate, ¡no he tenido ninguna...des-descendencia con Akane!-gritó el chico poniéndose en pie, totalmente colorado, con las orejas ardiéndole.

"¿Mamá...?"

Akane alternó la mirada confundida y algo aturdida entre la mujer y el chico de camisa roja, que le intentaba explicar torpemente algo sobre unos bebés, mientras que ella seguía desvariando contenta.

Sin saber por qué, un peso se quitó de sus hombros en cuanto oyó la palabra "mamá" saliendo del chico. Intentó reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, sustituyéndola inmediatamente por un ceño fruncido, como regañándose a sí misma.

"¡Y a mí que más me da si él idiota tiene o no novia!"

-Si no es mi ansiada nieta, ¿entonces quién...?

Todas las miradas volvieron a caer sobre ella, pensativas y silenciosas, poniéndola nerviosa e incomodándola. Se revolvió en su sitio sentada al estilo indio, corrigiendo su postura para ponerse de rodillas, repentinamente avergonzada y aún más desconcertada.

-Verás, mamá-Akane saboreó la palabra unos segundos ingenuamente feliz-Ella es...um...-sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca-Akane...

-¿A-Akane-chan...?

"Entonces esta mujer me conoce...Bueno, ¿me...conocerá...?"

-Sí...-afirmó Kasumi dispuesta a servirle una taza de té a Nodoka.

-Ha sido obra de Shampoo y la vieja momia-se quejó Ranma cruzándose de brazos mientras su madre escuchaba y agradecía a la chica tomando la taza-Esta mañana Akane se levantó con esa forma. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Es cómo...

-Como si se hubiera transportado al presente, sigue teniendo la mente de una niña de siete años, así que todo para ella ahora es...muy nuevo-finalizó la mayor de las Tendo volviéndose a sentar en su sitio frente a su hermana, ofreciéndole una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas que decían que todo iría bien.

-Ajá-resopló el chico con aire fastidiado apoyándose en la mesa mientras su madre se acomodaba entre ellos dos-Tendré la cura en unas semanas-informó de paso también a Kasumi-La vieja tendrá que ir hasta China a por un ingrediente para la cura de Akane... y no me ha salido gratis...-terminó con un tono hastiado e impotente por no poder hacer más.

"¿Curarme..., vieja..., China? ¡Podré volver a la normalidad!"-pensó con una sonrisa aliviada Akane, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el chico al otro lado de la mesa, que también sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

-Ahora lo entiendo...-dijo Nodoka después de dar un recatado sorbo a su taza-Entonces...-sonrió entusiasmada girándose hacia la peliazul, que la miró entre curiosa y desconfiada-Yo soy Nodoka, Akane-chan, pero puedes decirme tía Nodoka-amplió su gesto haciéndo que la niña se relajase un poco más-Soy la mamá de Ranma-chan, tú prome-

-¡GUARDIÁN!-chilló de pronto el chico haciendo el gesto de levantarse. Sonrió forzadamente y nervioso al ver todos los ojos anonadados en él-Su guardián, mamá-rió entre dientes volviéndose a acomodar repentinamente tímido.

-Em...-murmuró pensativa la mujer llevándose una mano cubierta totalmente por el largo kimono al rostro. Miró de nuevo a su derecha, comprendiendo que estaba hablando con una niña pequeña inocente e ingenua-¡Sí, claro, tú guardián!-rió ligeramente sacudiendo su mano al aire.

La niña la miró concentrada unos segundos de interminable silencio e impaciencia, hasta que destensó sus hombros, y sonrió.


	8. Cambios

Akane sonrió por última vez a su nueva tía antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Oyó los suaves pasitos alejándose por el pasillo, y suspiró aliviada. La tía Nodoka, como ella había insistido tantas veces durante el desayuno que la llamara, era una mujer enérgica, firme y bastante dulce, y le agradó de inmediato en cuando se afirmó que era la madre del idiota de la trenza. Cuando le preguntó por la katana que traía en mano y no separaba de ella, esta solo sonrió con gracia y le hizo una pequeña demostración con el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza, así descubriendo que era el padre de Ranma, aunque decidió guardarse para sí misma por qué antes había un panda en la casa...

Después de una demasiado larga conversación para ella, en la que incluso su guardián había conseguido escaquearse diciendo que iba al dojo a entrenar, girando la cabeza entre su pacífica hermana y la emocionada mujer del kimono, que varío entre lo guapo, fuerte y varonil que era su hijo, y si el té estaba bueno, al fin logró escaparse de la salita diciendo que iba a cambiarse a su habitación, ya que aún seguía con solo una camisa de pijama enorme y una ropa interior que se le iba resbalando a poco rato, pero no contó con que Nodoka la acompañara todo el largo de las escaleras resaltando que su hijo era un grandiosísimo guardián, hasta que consiguió despedirse de ella con un sofocado "hasta ahora" y un cierre de puerta.

La niña se recargó en la puerta con un suspiro dramático. ¿Qué obsesión tenía su nueva tía con la masculinidad y fuerza de su hijo? Sin pensar mucho en eso, se separó de la puerta recién reparando en el cambio evidente de su habitación.

Su..."antigua" habitación, tenía el mismo tono crema de las paredes que el de ahora, y se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo por ello. La cama estaba en lado contrario al que recordaba, con un reloj en forma de flor y una lamparita en el cabecero, y unas sábanas distintas, y la antigua estantería blanca donde antes estaban sus peluches y libros de la escuela, había sido sustituida por otra de color caoba más alta en donde solo había libros y libros que para ella se le antojaron terriblemente aburridos y gordos, y una pequeña cajita de música verde y dorada en una esquina junto a un lapicero azul a rebosar, estaba junto a un armario nuevo marrón, con algunas pegatinas.

El escritorio seguía siendo el mismo, blanco y marrón, con una pila de libros a una lado y unos papeles esparcidos por la mesa. Se paró frente al mueble, deseosa de mirar en los cajones en los que ella antes guardaba algunos dulces escondidos para que Nabiki no los encontrara, y sus dibujos y muñecos. Pero ahora, no sabía lo que contenían. Por un momento, se dijo que no debería abrirlos, ya que técnicamente no era su cuarto, pero su infantil mente sonrió tontamente como si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

"Somos la misma persona, supongo que no le importará..."

Abrió el primer cajón con ansiosa curiosidad, como si fuese a encontrar un tesoro pirata o un libro de magia, pero grande fue su decepción al encontrar más libros y papeles. Rebuscó un poco entre ellos ahora más desanimada. Nada. Libro de matemáticas, libro de historia, de caligrafía...Nada que a una niña de siete años le pudiera interesar. Cerró el cajón de un golpetazo, dispuesta a no rendirse y rebuscar en el cajón de en medio.

Lo abrió y descubrió de nuevo algunos libros y papeles, pero al rebuscar mejor, encontró unas bonitas tarjetas de distintos colores pastel con distintas decoraciones. Estaban tras unos libros, perfectamente anudadas, y sin usar. ¿Por qué su ella mayor no las habría usado? ¿Y por qué las guardaría ahí, con tanto celo? ¿A quién planearía enviarlas? Se encogió de hombros suponiendo que no obtendría una respuesta, y puso las tarjetas en su sitio, con cuidado de no estropearlas. Continuó buscando en el mismo cajón, ahora más emocionada por descubrir más cosas, y al fin agarró algo suave y blando en el fondo. Lo agarró con inusitado cuidado y observó con una sonrisa el pequeño peluche de un panda enseñando un cartel. Parecía que ahora a su familia le iban mucho los pandas. Rio sin saber por qué acariciando el peluche, y volvió a guardarlo.

Siguió buscando unos minutos, pero no parecía haber nada más de su interés. Cerró el cajón ahora sentándose de rodillas en el suelo. Sonrió con antelación y abrió el último cajón del escritorio. Se llevó una grata y feliz sorpresa al ver que no había ningún libro aburrido ni más papeles. Lo primero que encontró, fue un pequeño envoltorio de plástico envolviendo un pañuelo rosado que no había sido abierto aún, terminado por un pequeño lazo de colores vivaces. Lo cogió algo confundida de porqué su yo de diecisiete tendría un pañuelo ahí, y sin abrir. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardarlo. Debajo del pañuelo envuelto, había un sobre marrón de papel. Estaba también cerrado por un lacito de felpa. Era largo y no muy ancho. Lo cogió con interés, y cuando quiso pensar en devolverlo a su sitio, ya lo había abierto. Metió la mano rápidamente y agarró lo primero que pilló.

Sacó un pequeño taco de fotografías, dejando aún algunas en el sobre. Se acomodó en el suelo, a modo indio, y observó la primera foto. Era ella y su familia, estaban en el jardín, posando sonrientes a la cámara, y vestidos todos con kimonos. Rápidamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la ella del futuro. Estaba sonriendo, feliz, con las manos tras la espalda, enfundada en un hermoso kimono azul y blanco. Era...irreal. No parecía tener diecisiete años, quizás...trece o catorce. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo que ahora, recogido hacia atrás en una coleta. Se preguntó si su yo de diecisiete tendría el pelo mucho más largo como "habían" planeado...Después observó a su familia. Su padre en el medio, con una sonrisa...algo tensa y forzada, pero se veía mucho mejor que...bueno, para ella, ayer. Sus hermanas, más adultas y algo más jóvenes que ahora, también sonreían. Akane sonrió acariciando el papel. Su familia se veía...feliz. Pasó a la siguiente foto, dejando la otra en el suelo junto a ella. Observó la nueva foto. Una chica de cabello largo, suelto, que no posaba a la cámara, había sido pillada en la foto medio de espaldas, girando la cabeza. El pelo revoloteaba en el aire por el movimiento, y tenía la boca medio abierta en una sonrisilla y el ceño algo fruncido, como si se quejase de que le echaran la foto. Estaba en la entrada de la casa, ya casi saliendo a la calle. Llevaba el uniforme blanco y azul de verano que tantas veces le había visto a su hermana mayor por las mañanas. Se dio cuenta de que era ella misma mirando la otra foto. Esta vez parecía un poco más mayor, quizás quince, o dieciséis años.

Borró la sonrisa enseguida al notar el parecido con su madre. Había visto fotografías de ella de joven, y la recordaba perfectamente como si hubiera estaba jugando con ella en el jardín ayer mismo, pero nunca pensó que... se iban a parecer _tanto_...Haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, echó la foto junto a la otra de un manotazo, y observó la siguiente foto con el ceño fruncido.  
Esta vez eran dos chicos, sentados a la mesa de la salita de la casa. Reconoció al idiota de ojos azules y lengua suelta, y también así misma. Parecía ser temprano, ya que ambos iban en pijama, ella con el que se había levantado esa misma mañana, y él con una camisa blanca de tirantes. Se estaban mirando, ambos tenian la boca abierta, como si se estuvieran gritando. Ranma tenía una sonrisa burlona, mientras la chica amenazaba levantando el puño enfadada, inclinados hacia el otro, y con el desayuno en la mesa frente a ellos. Parecía que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que le estaban fotografiando. La pequeña Akane volvió a observarse a así misma, algo más mayor que en las otras dos fotos, quizás era su yo de diecisiete, pero lo que más le impactó, fue su propio cabello. Ahora corto. Incluso más corto de lo que lo llevaba ahora mismo. En un gesto inconsciente, se tocó las puntas de su cabello, que casi rozaba sus hombros. Confundida y bastante extrañada, se preguntó por qué se lo habría cortado. ¿Por qué habría roto su promesa? Se sintió como si la ella del futuro la hubiera traicionado...Pero le gustó la fotografía, parecía que su ella mayor y su guardián también se molestaban como ahora, así que, con una sonrisa, la dejó junto a las otras, y decidió no atosigarse más con el tema del pelo, ya le preguntaría a su hermana después.

Siguió pasando las fotos, ahora más rápido. Fotos de ella, su familia, el chico de ojos azules, el panda, unas...tres chicas que no reconoció, unos chicos con el uniforme de instituto de su hermana junto a ella y su tonto "guardián"...  
Cuando terminó, las volvió a meter en el sobre, diciéndose que ya miraría el resto más tarde. Guardó el sobre sin hacer el nudo en el cajón, y volvió a echar un último vistazo en su interior. Buscó debajo del pañuelo, del sobre, de un...libro de cocina algo magullado y ¿chamuscado?, hasta que palpó algo metálico y frío.

Lo sacó entusiasmada. Era una marco de fotos plateado. Rodó los ojos, se estaba cansando de mirar tantas fotos...Pero aún así, observó la foto enmarcada con atención, ya que tenía un...tinte distinto al de las otras del sobre.  
Era en una playa, con el Sol brillando de lejos y la arena bajo los pies de los nueve o diez chicos posando. No reconoció a casi nadie aparte de su padre junto al enorme panda, sus hermanas junto ellos, a su "guardián" junto a dos de las chicas que había visto en las otras fotos, y a ella misma, junto a un chico moreno y otro con una bandana amarilla anudada a la cabeza, estos ni le sonaron.  
Todos estaban vestidos como si fueran de carnaval, lo que le sacó una risilla a la niña. Se observó de nuevo, con ese pelo tan corto, vestida con un bonito vestido estilo griego blanco, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa. Se preguntó extrañada quienes serían los otros chicos, probablemente amigos de su yo mayor, por qué irían vestidos así, y sobre todo quienes eran esas dos chicas con reveladores vestidos agarradas al idiota de Ranma.

Cansada de su "búsqueda del tesoro", volvió a guardar el marco y cerró el cajón con cuidado, como si no quisiera dejar huella de que si quiera hubiera estado ahí, se levantó, y prácticamente se tiró a la cama haciendo retumbar el colchón. Estaba hecha, supuso que Kasumi la hizo cuando la dejó sola con la enérgica Nodoka.

Después suspiró, agobiada por toda la irreal situación, aunque ciertamente, todos parecían mucho más alegres que antes...Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando hacerse a la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto, oyó unos ruidos en el techo. Abrió los ojos alerta mientras se incorporaba, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. Cuando empezó a pensar que quizás había sido su imaginación, o algún gato, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a cortos pasos al armario junto a la estantería. Lo abrió curiosa e impaciente. Comenzó a pasar la ropa colgada, algunos vestidos, pantalones, blusas...Todo evidentemente enorme para ella. Desistió en su idea de ponerse algo más cómodo que lo que llevaba ahora, dudaba mucho que encontrase algo de su talla ahí. Con un resoplido aburrido, cerró con un pie el armario, cuando volvió a oír los golpecitos en el techo. Ahora convencida de que no se lo estaba imaginando, y de que eso no era ningún gato. Con un gesto detectivesco y a la vez molesto, se subió al escritorio apartando todos los papeles y libros descuidadamente, abrió la ventana con un deslizamiento brusco, y miró hacia arriba. Se encontró de frente con el árbol normal y corriente del jardín, algo más alto de lo que recordaba, y luego miró hacia el techo. Se inclinó hacia delante intentando ver más. Oyó con más intensidad los golpecitos, al tiempo que doblaba el cuerpo aferrando las manos al marco de arriba de la ventana. Justo cuando oyó una maldición al aire de una voz tosca y...conocida, notó que su agarre en la ventana se resbalaba, y lo único que supo después, fue que caía de espaldas desde un segundo piso.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar, o ver pasar su aburrida y corta vida por delante, una mano firme la agarró de la muñeca de golpe, y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza agarrándose a lo primero que tocó, mientras dos manos las sujetaban de la cintura, poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Podrías haberte matado!

Se despegó del pecho firme y la camisa suave en la que se había sujetado por el inconsciente miedo. Abrió los ojos aliviada de...bueno, de no haber muerto, y se chocó con los ojos embravecidos azules del chico de la trenza. Ranma seguía gritándole por ser tan torpe, sin apartar las manos de sus costados, mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo preocupado para asegurarse de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Después suspiró derrotado a la par que aliviado al ver que no tenía ni un rasguño, solo el pelo alborotado, y la soltó, dejándola entre sus piernas. Akane solo reparó en su ceño preocupado y en lo bien que olía el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

-¡Que hacías tú tirándote por la ventana!

-Oí ruidos y quise ver que era-se encogió de hombros como si hablara del tiempo.

Ranma se revolvió el pelo soltando un sonoro suspiro. Esa niña iba a volverlo loco... Había subido al tejado sobre la habitación de su prometida casi inconscientemente. Le gustaba ese lugar, se sentía...más seguro, y solía subir ahí cuando tenía que pensar o simplemente relajarse. Menos mal que había oído una ventana deslizándose y un ligero ajetreo en el momento justo para agarrar a la niña antes de que se estampase contra el suelo.  
Akane se apartó de él para sentarse a su derecha, pegó las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó. El chico la miró sin que ella se percatara. Era distinta...pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo Akane. Sonrió imitando la postura de la niña, pero dejando un pierna flexionada. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la niña se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos brillantes e interrogatorios.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Ranma echó los ojos al cielo con una sonrisa.

-Por que puedo y por que quiero.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

El chico rió divertido.

-Estaba...pensando.

-Ah, ¿tú piensas?

-¡Oye!

Ahora fue el turno de la niña de reír burlona.

-¿Sobre qué?-insistió.

-Tú no te das por vencida, ¿eh?

-Muy listo, viejo.

-No soy viejo, mocosa...-susurró entrecerrando los ojos-estaba pensando en...China.

-¿China?-repitió la niña confundida y curiosa-¿Por qué?

-Por qué...el ingrediente que falta...para tu cura-explicó mirándola concentrado, como si pensase en escoger las palabras adecuadas-está ahí.

-¿Eso es que te vas a China?-soltó subiendo la voz sorprendida.

-¡No! No, por ahora...no.

Ranma creyó oír suspirar de alivio a la niña, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas mucho.

-Irá la vieja momia por mi-aclaró.

-¿"Vieja momia"?

El chico rio por la voz divertida de Akane, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso significa que volveré a casa, ¿no?

Ranma descubrió un tinte esperanzador e ilusionado en la voz aguda de la niña, que lo miraba expectante con una sonrisa, inclinada hacia él.

-En unas semanas, eso espero-afirmó con un gesto.

-¡Genial!

-¡Niñooos!

Ambos apartaron sus sonrisa del otro, y miraron hacia abajo. Akane se agarró al borde del tejado quedando casi tumbada, tampoco se le pasó por alto la mano que la sujetaba por la espalda para que no volviera a caer, pero solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa decidiendo no decir nada. Kasumi les sonrió desde abajo, agitando la mano para llamar su atención. Llevaba el mandil de cocina blanco con vuelo y un cucharón en la mano.

-¡Sí, one-chan!

-¿Qué pasa, Kasumi?

La chica los miró divertida desde abajo, ampliando sus sonrisa.

-¿Qué haceis ahí subidos?

-¡Nada!-gritaron al unísono.

Kasumi rió por lo bajo.

-Ranma-kun, he pensado que podríamos llevar a Akane-chan a la consulta del Dr. Tofu-exclamó poniendo una mano junto a su boca a modo de megáfono.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó Ranma extrañado.

-¡¿El Dr. Tofu?!

Ranma miró con los ojos entrecerrados la sonrisa entusiasmada de la niña al oír el nombre del galeno. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba el pequeño enamoramiento de su prometida por el doctor desde que era pequeña... Chasqueó la lengua por una nueva molestia.

-Puede que sea mejor asegurarnos de que está bien, quién sabe, puede que el doctor sepa exactamente la cura y así chequea a Akane.

El chico guardó silencio, pensativo, y sopesando la proposición. Se quedaría más tranquilo asegurándose de que Akane estuviera completamente bien. Asintió para sí mismo mientras veía como la niña comenzaba a intentar bajar agarrándose a una tubería junto a la ventana. Antes de que pudiera matarse de nuevo, la agarró en volandas y bajó del tejado de un salto con una sonrisa, asombrando a la niña por su agilidad.

-Buena idea-sonrió a la mayor bajando a Akane al suelo-yo la llevo.


	9. Consulta

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir al doctor? Estoy bien.

El chico la miró de reojo, sus grandes ojos curiosos brillando a la luz del sol del mediodía lo desconcentraron unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a la calle.

-Solo es un chequeo-dijo al fin en tono despreocupado mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Por qué?

-Preguntas mucho, ¿lo sabías?-se burló con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios y una ceja alzada.

La niña se encogió de hombros dándole un puntapié a una piedrecilla del camino. Esta rebotó varias veces hasta chocar contra una farola a unos metros, y Ranma llegó a la conclusión de que la niña no había captado su burla muy bien, si no ahora mismo le estaría diciendo de todo menos bonito.

-Pero me encuentro bien, no necesito ir.

Ranma guardó silencio unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de Akane, que ya había vuelto a entretenerse dándole una patada a otra piedra o a andar a la pata coja varios metros a modo de juego.

Arrugó un poco el ceño, repentinamente molesto e incómodo al rememorar los primeros días en los que llegó al dojo Tendo, y conoció al doctor de la familia. Los ojos atontados y la sonrisa boba de su prometida cada vez que iban a su consulta, su actitud dulce y amable..., ahora le daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo... Y pensar que la Akane de ahora sería igual le revolvía el estómago, aunque fuera una niña pequeña...

-Te veías muy feliz cuando te lo dijo Kasumi-siseó apartando la mirada de la niña.

Akane alzó una ceja confundida sin captar el tono receloso del chico. Esquivó un pequeño charco que se cruzó en el camino de un saltito, para volver a mirar al chico aparentemente enfurruñado, mirando hacia el lado de la calle contrario a ella. Había apurado su paso, lo que empezaba a complicárselo a las cortas piernas de la niña, y tenía los hombros tensos, aunque ella no alcanzaba a ver su ceño fruncido y gesto hosco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó inclinándose hacia él y hacia adelante para intentar ver su rostro.

Ranma consiguió evitarla soltando un cortante "nada", hasta que la calle volvió al silencio. La niña, aún más desconcertada por la actitud de su guardián, y algo incómoda pensando si había dicho algo malo, se encogió sobre sí misma, dejando de intentarle llevarle el paso al apurado Ranma, y pegando los brazos firmemente a sus costados al mono vaquero con el bordado de un polluelo en el pecho que su hermana consiguió encontrar en una caja del trastero con su vieja ropa junto a una camisa blanca. Intentó no despegar la mirada del suelo de piedra desgastada y se sintió mal de repente, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Mientras tanto, el chico se hundió en sus pensamientos unos minutos, con el ceño infantilmente bajado, y las manos hechas puños aún en sus bolsillos. Se cegó de todo lo que había a su alrededor sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía ni de hacia dónde iba, lo único que sabía era que quería dar media vuelta hacia el dojo y no llegar nunca a la consulta. Estaba tan enfrascado en su mente y en sus pasos fuertes amenazando con atravesar el suelo, que no se dio cuenta que Akane ya no iba a su derecha. Abriendo mucho los ojos, se dio media vuelta desesperado desvariando en todo lo que le podría haber pasado a la niña.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!"

Su corazón volvió a ponerse en marcha acompañado por un suspiro del más puro alivio cuando vio a su prometida unos metros atrás de él, con la mirada estancada en el suelo, las cejas algo fruncidas y los brazos tensos al lado del cuerpo. Ranma estuvo a punto de gritarle por haberle preocupado así y decirle que no lo volviera a hacer, hasta que la vio más de cerca cuando la niña siguió andando hacia él sin siquiera mirarlo. Siempre había sido fácil para él leer el aura de Akane, saber si estaba enfadada, triste o feliz. De algún modo, la chica había conseguido controlar su aura con el tiempo para dificultar su lectura al darse cuenta de lo que hacía el chico, sorprendido y no menos admirado, Ranma había seguido haciéndolo y perfeccionando su técnica, para él Akane siempre había sido como un libro abierto, en la mayoría de los aspectos...Pero al ahora ser una niña pequeña, prácticamente le estaba leyendo el libro en voz alta, por lo que notó fácilmente que le pasaba algo. Sus ojos tristes cabizbajos lo hicieron sentirse repentinamente miserable, quitándole todas las ganas de gritarle.

Akane se puso frente a él, dando un respingo al darse cuenta de la mirada concentrada y...culpable del chico, que repentinamente se había parado. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor, ya que este era el doble o más de su altura, y volvió a empequeñecerse. ¿La iba a regañar?  
Tras unos momentos de silencio en lo que nada pasaba, la niña alzó una ceja confundida por el comportamiento de Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo en voz baja.

Oír su voz no hizo más que hundirlo un metro más abajo. Cerró los ojos intentando airear sus pensamientos, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, una sonrisa arrepentida coronó sus labios, desconcertando aún más a Akane.

-Nada-dijo poniéndose a la par que ella, destensando los hombros-Solo, no te vuelvas a quedar atrás...

Volvió a andar a paso mucho más lento. Akane miró su espalda relajada al igual que sus pasos, y en una pequeña carrera, se puso a la par que Ranma, y sonrió.

...

Ranma arrugó su nariz y frunció los labios por quinta vez desde que llegaron a la consulta.  
Cruzado de brazos y firmemente de pie con el aspecto de un serio militar, el chico no apartaba la mirada de la niña sentada al borde de una camilla típica de hospital, con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios y balanceando graciosamente las piernas por fuera de la camilla, mientras Tofú, a su lado, acomodaba el estetoscopio recién usado en su bata blanca de nuevo. El galeno sonrió al chico, alertándolo de pronto para a levantar la cabeza hacia el hombre.

-No te preocupes, la pequeña Akane-chan está perfectamente.

Ranma no pudo evitar que un peso de sus hombros cayera de golpe al oírlo, pero no cambió su postura ni un ápice, menos al oír el trato del hombre hacia su prometida, y se acercó más a Akane que bajaba divertida de la camilla de un salto. El hombre se puso frente al pelinegro, ahora más tranquilo que hace unos momentos cuando había visto entrar a una conocida niña clavada a la pequeña de los Tendo a su consulta, y de la explicación de Ranma.

-Pero mantenedla vigilada por si al final los polvos tienen efectos secundarios...-le comentó con aire calmado y amable, que lo hizo sentir ligeramente arrepentido por su actitud.

Ranma, un poco menos tenso, suavizó su rostro, y asintió en silencio. Igual si se lo hubiera dicho o no, la iba a vigilar. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió la mano de la niña, sorprendida por el gesto, y tironeó de ella ligeramente hacia la salida de la consulta.

-Ranma-kun-el chico se paró en seco ante el llamado del doctor, pero no se dio la vuelta, mientras que Akane lo miraba extrañada-¿Te ocurre algo?-Ranma se medio giró hacia Tofú-¿Te encuentras mal?

El chico suspiró, suavizando el agarre en la mano de Akane. Ella no se apartó, sorprendiendo levemente al chico. A Ranma realmente le caí bien el Dr. Tofú. Era un hombre amable, dispuesto a ayudar y comprensivo, pero la presencia de Akane y las sonrisas embobadas y deslumbrantes que le había dado durante todo el chequeo, lo hicieron comportarse así. Pensó que el hombre no se merecía ese trato por parte de él, así que, con una sonrisa más cálida, negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, es solo que...-miró los ojos grandes y curiosos de su prometida junto a él, y aumentó su sonrisa para volver a mirar a Tofú-todo esto me está estresando un poco, nada más.

-Bien-asintió más resuelto el galeno-Cuidaos los dos, y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que pase, me lo decís.

-Gracias, doctor.

Ranma tiró levemente de Akane, y ambos salieron de la consulta con la niña gritando un feliz: "¡Adiós, Dr. Tofú!"

**...**

_¡Vale, vale! Ha sido corto, mucho. Sinceramente pensaba en hacer el momento de la consulta muuuuuucho más largo, pero me quedó así. Prometo que_

_no será la última aparición del Dr. Desaparecido (ni de los celos de Ranma...ejem, ejem...) _

_Espero que todo vaya bien en casa, que pasará pronto! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura corta tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola!_

_Mei-s_


	10. Pies en el cielo

-¿Seguro que no podemos?

-No.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Venga, dimee~!

Ranma suspiró y rodó los ojos frustrado.  
Después de dejar la consulta del Dr. Tofu con un amargo y molesto sabor de boca, su ahora infante prometida había estado insistiendo por más de diez minutos para parar en el parque. Claro que quería complacer a la pequeña niña, comprendía que debía haber tenido un día difícil con...básicamente todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que quería ahora mismo era dejarla en casa sana y salva e ir al Neko Hanten de nuevo para asegurarse de que la vieja momia y la chica-gata ya estaban en camino, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado negárselo a esos ojos tristes e insistentes.

Esquivó su mirada derrotado, Akane vio feliz como sus hombros bajaban y suspiraba dándose por vencido. Sonrió para sí misma satisfecha por su victoria.

-Ugh...De acuerdo-la miró cansado disfrutando por dentro de la resplandeciente e ilusionada sonrisa de la niña-Pero solo diez minutos-advirtió levantando instintivamente su mano con el índice alzado.

Akane soltó un chillidito de emoción pegando saltitos en el sitio bajo la atenta y disimuladamente feliz mirada del chico, repentinamente lo cogió de la mano, apremiándolo a andar más rápido en dirección al parque del vecindario.

Ranma sonrió, esta vez sin tapujos, y el malestar que se había asentado durante la consulta, se disipó en un segundo simplemente notando los tironcitos de la niña en su mano y sus exclamaciones animadas para que se diera más prisa.

...

-¡Empujas muy flojo!-gritó de nuevo Akane elevándose con las piernas estiradas, agarrada a las cadenas del columpio.

Ranma, tras ella, sonrió divertido, quizás escondiendo que no quería empujarla "adecuadamente", según su prometida, por temor a hacer que callera y se lastimase.

-¡Pues te aguantas!-le devolvió cuando el columpio volvió a bajar. La agarró de la cintura y la espalda para frenar el impulso y volvió a empujar hacia delante-Además, ya llevamos más tiempo aquí de lo acordado-recordó altanero.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No te oí!-fingió Akane mirándola de soslayo mientras volvía hacia atrás.

-Pequeña mocosa...

Volvió a empujarla de nuevo, disfrutando internamente de las exclamaciones divertidas de la niña, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en lo que le esperaba cuando dejase a Akane en casa. Realmente no tenía ni pizca de ganas de volver al restaurante de las amazonas, ni de volver a tratar con ellas. Sabía de sus tretas, hechizos y...de lo locas que estaban, lo habían engañado, hechizado, secuestrado y algunas cosas más que ni podía ni _quería_ recordar..., normalmente había aprendido a llevarlo...medianamente bien, soportarlo, mejor dicho, y dejarlo pasar, siempre que todo eso fuera dirigido a él. Pero si se metían con _ella_...entonces todo en él cambiaba...

-¿Sabes, Ranma...?-el chico parpadeó varias veces volviendo su atención a la ahora más callada y relajada niña. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato callado simplemente empujando el columpio. Akane los miró de soslayo, y al chico le asustó su mirada repentinamente triste. Dejó de columpiarla hasta detener el columpio agarrando las cadenas con ambas manos, para ponerle toda su atención-Solía venir aquí a menudo...-comenzó, fijando la vista en el suelo de tierra del parque. Jugueteo con sus pies distraídamente mientras volvía a hablar-antes...

Akane calló deteniendo su suave balanceo. Ranma la miró preocupado desde atrás suya mientras avanzaba justo para ponerse a su lado, agarrándose de la cadena del columpio contiguo. Tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso.

-¿Antes...? ¿Antes como, cuando tenías siete...?

La niña ni siquiera lo miró. Se mantuvo unos segundos callada mientras Ranma se sentaba casi por inercia en el columpio de al lado, con las piernas separadas, las manos agarradas una con la otra en el hueco, y el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo para intentar mirarle el rostro a su prometida. La vio negar leve y lentamente con la cabeza, sacudiendo como una brisa sus cabellos cortos. Ranma frunció el gesto confundido. ¿Si no era a eso, a qué se refería?

-Antes de que mamá muriera.

"Oh, _mierda_"

Akane volvió a balancearse en el columpio suavemente, sin ganas, y sin apartar su mirada pensativa y melancólica de sus pies. Ranma sintió ganas de morirse al verla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Sabría consolar a su prometida en ese caso perfectamente. Claro, a la de diecisiete.  
Se acercaría a ella, le pondría una mano sobre la espalda, y ella lo abrazaría por él, y él le devolvería el gesto completamente sonrojado. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes...Pero con esa Akane...no sabía qué hacer, ni como reaccionar para consolarla.

-Solíamos venir aquí todas las semanas-continuó Akane en voz queda bajo la mirada tensa de su prometido-se ponía detrás mía y me columpiaba...- Comenzó a columpiarse un poco más fuerte, como recalcando sus palabras.

"Oh Dios, ¿qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡No le puedes decir a una niña pequeña 'Oh, lamento mucho tu pérdida, mis más sinceras condolencias'!"

Sabía que la madre de su prometida había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía siete años, pero en ese momento había estado tan centrado en devolverla a la normalidad que no había caído en los propios sentimientos de la niña ni en su situación. Se dio un fuerte bofetada mental agachando la cabeza apesumbrado, culpable. Se sentía como un bicho aplastado en el suelo...

-La hecho mucho de menos...

"¡Dios, mátame ya!"

-Lo siento mucho...-susurró más para sí mismo sin saber qué hacer fijando su mirada en el suelo.

No sé dio cuenta de la mirada más despierta de la niña, ni de su sonrisa suave y pequeña naciendo en sus labios.

-Gracias, Ranma.

El chico levantó la cabeza hacia ella aliviado de verla mejor. Sonrió reluciente al darse cuenta, de que la niña había dicho su nombre sin apodos ni insultos por primera vez.


	11. Ramen y luces tenues

Se detuvieron justo frente al local. Una brisa cálida y casi bochornosa llenaba la calle, arrastrando algunas hojas por el camino. Ranma miró inseguro la fachada donde un gran cartel rojo sangre y blanco roto con las letras del "Neko Hanten" en negro pálido lo recibía. Nunca se había sentido así sobre el restaurante de las amazonas. Y no era mucho menos por él. Más bien era por la pequeña niña de pelo corto que se escondía ligeramente tras sus piernas, disimulando que no estaba asustada, quizás sabiendo que las personas que estaban dentro de ese restaurante desconocido eran las que le habían hecho despertar en un mundo totalmente distinto. Inspiró hondo. Fuera lo que fuese, el pelinegro temía la posibilidad en el que las locas amazonas intentaran hacer algo a su prometida aprovechando que era pequeña e indefensa.

Pensó que debería haberla dejado en casa antes de pasarse por allí, pero la niña lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Eh, tonto-frunció ligeramente el ceño y la miró, atento-¿no son...peligrosas, verdad?

Akane se encogió sobre sí misma, mirando fijamente las puertas cerradas del local, y ocultándose tras la alta figura de su guardián. Ranma notó el gesto y se obligó a no soltar una risilla, recordando como la Akane de siempre habría mostrado una valentía orgullosa aunque estuviera totalmente aterrada. Al recordarlo, involuntariamente su sonrisa y sus ojos adoptaron un tinte de tristeza y melancolía que por suerte la niña a su lado no notó. Otra brisa caliente chocó contra ellos.  
Le puso una mano en la cabeza a modo tranquilizador y amplió su sonrisa. La niña levantó la vista, apoyándose contra su pierna derecha y cogiendo los pliegues del pantalón con ambas manos en un gesto que al chico le pareció adorable. Se fijó en sus ojos, grandes, de un interminable caoba y miel, transparentes, indicándole que indudablemente estaba asustada.

-Um-murmuró el chico revolviéndole un poco el pelo-No son...peligrosas, pero...-miró de reojo el restaurante frente a ellos con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente mientras apartaba la mano de su cabeza-son...algo..._excéntricas_-acabó diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akane frunció los labios, como si realmente no le creyera, aferrándose más a él.

-Tranquila, si estás demasiado asustada-esbozó una sonrisa socarrona metiendo la mano contraria a ella en su bolsillo, y elevando la cabeza- puedo llevarte a casa y ya entro yo solo.

-¿Qué?-exclamó la niña separándose pero no soltándolo-¡Yo no estoy asustada, idiota! ¿Quién a dicho que lo esté?

Ranma intentó no reír con las mejillas apretadas y sonrojadas de la niña, al igual que su postura inclinada hacia delante como si fuera a saltar sobre él. Parecía un gatito enfurruñado.

-Yo, yo lo he dicho-sonrió divertido-si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo-se inclinó hacia abajo dándole unos golpecitos en la frente con el índice- pero después no te pongas a llorar asustada, enana.

-¡Eres un tonto!

Ranma sonrió, y al ver la propia situación en la que estaban, pensó si la hubiera protegido más y hubiera estado más pendiente de ella, ahora mismo estaría con la Akane de siempre, tomando un helado en la engawa de la casa Tendo, probablemente peleándose, con sonrisas en sus caras.  
Así que decidió no negar la frase infantil de la niña. Tomó su manita, notando lo grande que parecía la suya en comparación, y entraron en el local.

...

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue un olor fuerte a incienso que hizo que le picara la nariz, mezclado con el inconfundible olor de ramen recién hecho. Por alguna razón, el olor levemente familiar le desagradó. En un gesto inconsciente, se rascó la nariz, casi escondiéndose más tras la figura alta y en ese momento su escudo personal que era el chico idiota que parecía más infantil que ella. Era un local oscuro, no habiendo notado el pequeño cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta de vidrio, las sillas estaban colocadas encima de las mesas de madera, y aún ante la falta de luz notó las decoraciones chinas en las paredes y los muebles.  
La única fuente de luz era una fina línea que recorría el pulcro suelo, escapando de una puerta de madera al fondo del local levemente abierta. Akane supo al instante que esa puerta debía esconder a las "terribles amazonas" de las que su familia y su supuesto guardián se habían quejado tanto desde que despertó en ese mundo desconocido. Quiso dar media vuelta, asustada de ver a las que hicieron eso, pero Ranma dio un paso al frente, y al ver su ceño fruncido y gesto seguro y serio, decidió mantenerse en silencio. No sabía por qué, pero por muy idiota que fuera el chico mayor que ella, se sentía segura y a salvo con él. Por supuesto, jamás se lo diría.

-¡Shampoo! ¡Vieja momia!

Akane se rio infantilmente de las palabras del chico por lo bajo. ¿Quién se llamaba con el nombre de un utensilio del baño?  
No le dio tiempo a cavilar más, ya que la puerta del fondo, justo frente a ellos y junto a la barra de pedidos, se abrió con un chirrido digno de una película de terror, de esas que su padre y Kasumi le prohibían ver, iluminando parte del restaurante con una luz cálida y tenue. Se aferró más a las piernas del chico, notando como este la echaba un poco para atrás y le ponía una mano cálidamente en su cabeza, revolviendo un poco su cabello antes de quedarse quieta. Akane no tuvo fuerza para apartarlo o decirle algo, concentrada en la puerta abierta y la figura que salía de ella.

Era una chica alta, bueno, comparada con ella, era una adolescente en toda regla, y supuso que debía tener la misma edad que Ranma. Tenía el cabello más raro que había visto nunca, de esos que solo salían en las series de dibujos que veía los domingos junto a sus hermanas en el saloncito de su casa, de un color púrpura algo ondulado que caía en una cascada interminable por su espalda. Igual de inusual que era su cabello lo eran sus ojos. No pudo verlos muy bien a contra luz, pero pudo distinguir un brillo rojo sangre, con un tinte divertido y burlón en ellos que no le gusto para nada. Sus ojos hacían juego con el vestido de estilo chino que llevaba, aferrado a ella como una boa con algunos dibujos de flores blancas y lilas esparcidos por la tela. La chica de figura despampanante dio unos pasos hacia ellos con una sonrisa depredadora.  
Akane arrugó la nariz y se escondió aún más tras Ranma. No sabía decir que era, pero esa chica no le gusto para nada, y lo único que le transmitió fue peligro y desconfianza.

-¡_Airen_! ¡Venir a ver a Shampoo!

La voz chillona de campanitas y horriblemente mal construida le pitó en los oídos. Quiso tapárselos mientras hacia una mueca, pero no se atrevió a soltarse de Ranma. Por lo que simplemente sacó la lengua en una mueca de incomodidad y asco y evitó mirar directamente a la chica. _¿Qué diablos significaba "Airen"?_

Ranma, por su parte, se mantuvo estoico en su sitio, serio como una estatua. Akane vio desde su posición como apretaba el puño de la mano que no estaba sobre su cabeza. Una ola de regocijo y tranquilidad la invadió al notar que la chica china de pelo raro le agradaba tanto como a ella.

-No exactamente, Shampoo ¿Dónde está la momia?-soltó en un tono cortante y frio que incluso impresionó un poco a Akane. Por lo que sabía desde que lo había conocido, el chico era, no por menos molesto, alegre, despreocupado e incluso..._amable_, pero nunca lo había visto así.

Vio a la chica de lengua torpe vacilar una milésima de segundo, antes de reconstruir su máscara tranquila y burlona.

-¿Eso importa ahora?-sonrió con malicia, y dirigió sus ojos de sangre por primera vez a la niña junto a su futuro marido.

Akane se encogió a su mirada. Quiso apartar la vista, pero su orgullo se lo impidió negándose a dejarse intimidar por una simple adolescente. Ranma, al ver el brillo peligroso y divertido en los ojos de su acosadora personal número uno, acarició el pelo de la niña suavemente y la retrajo aún más hacia él en un instinto protector. Sea lo que fuera que estaba evitando la amazona, no debía significar nada bueno.

-_Responde_ la pregunta-insistió el chico, cada vez más palpable la impaciencia en su voz.

Pero Shampoo ni siquiera lo miró, se agachó suavemente, dejando que su pelo callera sobre sus hombros, y ensanchó su sonrisa, inclinándose hacia Akane, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse nerviosa. El toque en su cabeza se puso más firme, pero no lo notó.

-Vaya...Tú deber ser la pequeña Akane.

La niña arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño. ¿_Pequeña_?

-¿Pequeña? Yo no soy pequeña-elevó la voz, molesta. Quería darle más seriedad y amenaza, pero lo único que salió de ella fue su voz infantil y aguda que sonó más bien como un berrinche de niños.

Shampoo sonrió enseñando los dientes, y se incorporó con la gracia de un felino para mirar a Ranma.

-Shampoo no saber que ahora _Airen_ hacer de niñera.

Akane dio una patadita al suelo y apretó los puños sobre la tela del pantalón del chico. Esa niña le recordó inmediatamente a los molestos abusones de su clase con los que alguna vez había peleado y recibido después una buena regañina de su hermana mayor. Frunció el ceño.

-Deja de divagar de una vez. _Dónde_ está Cologne.

Esa vez lo dijo con un tono de orden por encima de la pregunta. Shampoo entrecerró los ojos al oírlo decir el nombre de su bisabuela en vez de uno de sus acostumbrados insultos. Supo que si continuaba jugando con el artemarcialista de ojos helados las cosas se complicarían para ella. Soltó un suspiro suave y alisó unas arrugas inexistentes en su vestido largo que se había puesto especialmente para su _airen_, el que no le había dado ni una sola mirada. Una mueca coronó sus labios pintados de rosa brillante antes de hablar.

-Bisabuela estar ocupada.

-¿Cuándo iréis a China?-preguntó inmediatamente el chico con impaciencia.

Akane miró a los dos adolescentes absorta entre el cruce de miradas cortantes y frías.

-¿_Ir_ a China?

Ranma detuvo el impulso de romper una de las mesas con un puñetazo y después tirarla a la perfecta cara de la amazona. Quitó la mano de la cabeza de su prometida, temiendo que si salía de control le hiciera daño. La mantuvo cerca de ella, rodeándola.

-_Sí_-siseó con esfuerzo. Shampoo creyó oír el chirrido de sus dientes mientras lo decía.

-¡Oh, _Airen_!-rió la chica con falsedad mientras pensaba en que decir-Nosotras nunca planear ir a China.

-¡_Qué_!-elevó la voz sin siquiera darse cuanta. Frunció el ceño y chocó sus ojos con los de su prometida unos segundos. Eso le dio fuerza para detenerse unos segundos y respirar para tranquilizarse-El ingrediente de la cura para Akane está en China, ¿_o no_?

La amazona decidió ignorar el tono amenazador y helado que casi salió con un gruñido de Ranma.

-Sí, estar en China, pero bisabuela decidir encargarlo en vez de tener que ir nosotras mismas.

Ranma respiró hondo.

-Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo Shampoo-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo oyera, cargando su voz con todo el veneno y amenaza que pudo.

-¿Por qué Shampoo hacer eso, _Airen_?

Ranma contuvo una risa de pura incredulidad y burla.

-_Por favor_-dijo con una sonrisa carente de gracia-No me tomes por tonto.

La china frunció sus labios perfectamente pintados en una fina línea, intentando no flaquear.

-De todos modo, bisabuela estar ahora mismo en contacto con el vendedor, no poder atender a _Airen_ ahora.

-Cuando llegará el ingrediente-pidió.

-Shampoo no saber-dijo tranquila encogiéndose de hombros. "_Espero lo suficiente para que el hechizo sea irreversible_" pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa victoriosa-Pero mientras tanto, ¿por qué no _Airen_ pasar para tomar unos pastelillos amazonas especialmente hechos para él?

Ranma quiso romperse los oídos por el tono empalagoso y alegre de la chica.

"_Ni muerto_"

-No _gracias_-soltó en un tono en el que sobraba el gracia, rozando la burla. Cogió de la mano a Akane y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia la salida-En cuanto haya noticias, más te vale hacérmelo saber.

No se dignó ha despedirse antes de salir con el sonido de la campanilla dorada de la puerta de fondo. Por la mirada molesta y nerviosa que le dio Shampoo, supo que las cosas habían quedado claras.


End file.
